A Different Kind of Speed
by fo44nd
Summary: Third installment in my Speed series. We jump five years into the future and the happy couple has been living their best lives. But what's next? Come along for another kind of speeding journey as the aviators we love navigate the next phase of their lives and careers. Top Gun AU Rizzles with some side Frost and Susie. I do not own R&I and do not profit off of these stories.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: They're baaaack! Our favorite speed couple is back. We have jumped five years into the future...Enjoy!**_

* * *

Captain Maura Rizzoli-Isles was lounging on her deck, staring thoughtfully out at the ocean. She could hear the waves crashing below in a steady rhythm that helped to soothe her troubled mind. She had a major decision to make and she had no idea how to even start to discuss things with her wife.

Maura smiled at the thought of her wife. Commander Jane Rizzoli-Isles was the apple of her eye, the love of her life, and the thorn in her paw all at the same time. Maura loved Jane fiercely, even when her stubborn wife was being the biggest pain in her rear end. Like now for instance. Jane was supposed to be doing laundry so that she would have clean clothes for her upcoming five day trip for a mission, but instead, Maura could hear her yelling at the TV, no doubt watching some sporting event.

Maura shook her head, the smile widening at the image of her wife. Maura knew Jane would be sitting on their couch in her team's shirt, short running shorts exposing the expanse of long olive skinned legs that Maura loved to worship, and bare feet up on their coffee table no matter how many times Maura had scolded her for it. The compromise had been at least Jane not wear her shoes while performing this criminal activity.

Maura shook her head as she chuckled to herself. The compromises she had had to make over the last six years of wedded bliss for her Maverick. The couple were almost polar opposites, Jane all heart and instinct while Maura was more cerebral and deliberate. They complemented each other well and it was the key to the success of their marriage.

A frown formed on Maura's face, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. That is what made this new situation that she would have to broach with her wife so difficult. This could potentially rock the very foundation of their marriage and Maura was afraid that they wouldn't be able to make it through. Maura had goals and she knew Jane would never stand in the way of them. Maura was afraid that she might lose Jane in the process.

She slumped back in the deck chair and continued to stare out at the sea. Maybe an answer to her dilemma would come on the wings of one of the many seagulls that was hovering around. Maura laughed at herself, since when did she even think such thoughts. A sappy grin took hold of her face at the answer: ever since she had married Jane Rizzoli.

R&I

Jane was so caught up in the game that she missed when her wife disappeared. They had been folding clothes, Jane responsible for laundry this week as she was the one leaving, and Jane had begged Maura to let her turn on the game to make the tedious task more manageable. After using her best puppy dog eyes and promising several sexual favors, Maura had caved in and allowed it. Soon though, Jane had forgotten her task and had turned fully to the TV, watching her beloved Boston Celtics getting pummelled by the Golden State Warriors. She was yelling and carrying on and completely checked out.

It wasn't until half time came that Jane realized she was all alone, clean clothes strone all over the living room from where she had flung them as she shouted at her failing team. Sheepishly, Jane looked around and started collecting the items, stealing looks around to see where her wife had gone. Once the living room didn't look like a tornado had hit, Jane started to search more thoroughly for Maura. After several moments of checking the house, Jane realized where her love had gone, to what had become their thinking spot. Jane steadied herself and opened the sliding glass door, apologetic look already in place.

"Hey, baby, I'm so sorry. I know I was supposed to focus and I didn't. I owe you. You can top me for a whole week when I get back instead of the agreed upon two days." Jane grinned hopefully, showing all her teeth. Maura hadn't even acknowledged her presence and Jane started to worry that her love was angrier with her than she thought.

Jane plopped down next to Maura on her lounger and the Captain jumped, clearly startled by the sudden appearance of her wife next to her.

"JANE! You scared me!" Maura gasped out, swatting Jane on her thigh, before leaning into her, nuzzling her face against her wife's shoulder. Jane gave a low hum of approval at the contact and moved so that she was laying next to Maura, moving her left arm to wrap around her love's shoulders, pulling her close.

Jane kissed her temple as she said quietly, "sorry love, I thought you heard me when I came out. Does that mean you didn't hear what I said?" Jane cheesed at her wife, thinking perhaps she could get away with not being a bottom for longer than she had planned, although she secretly, not so secretly, loved when Maura dominated her. Her wife was so sexy when she was in charge and the desire that coursed through Jane when Maura got that look in her eye had not waned even after so many years together.

"If you are referring to your attempt to get out of our arrangement because you violated our agreement, then yes I heard what you said," Maura replied with a smug grin. Jane grumbled even as she drew Maura in closer to her. Her wife's big brain had the uncanny ability to record everything that was going on around her, even when she seemingly wasn't paying attention. Jane both loved and hated this quality, having been on the receiving end of amazing wishes fulfilled and the ire of her wife at things Jane would rather have had gone unnoticed.

"Ok, fine, I will be your bitch for a week," Jane mumbled before shrieking when Maura dug her fingers between Jane's ribs, tickling her unexpectedly. Jane giggled while she swatted Maura's hands away, finally capturing them in both her hands, pinning Maura to the chair.

Jane took a moment to gaze lovingly at her wife, who was sporting a dimpled smile up at Jane. Jane couldn't resist, leaning down to capture those plump lips, kissing her love thoroughly. Maura moaned into the kiss and kissed her back just as passionately. This was another thing that had not waned at all over their marriage. Both women still could not get enough of each other, physically or otherwise.

After air started to become an issue, Jane pulled back, resting her forehead against Maura's and said breathlessly, eyes still closed, "Hi." Maura's laugh filled the air between them, a sound that always made Jane's heart lighten.

"Hi yourself, Mav. Would you mind unhanding me, you brute? I would like to hold my wife after a kiss like that," Maura teased, wiggling her wrists that were still in Jane's clenched hands. Jane chuckled, peppering kisses all over Maura's face before finally letting go.

"Well excuse me for making sure that my wife wouldn't keep assaulting me. It was in self defense, your honor," Jane joked, arranging them so that Jane was on her back with Maura lying with her head on Jane's chest, Jane's arm wrapped around her back, keeping her close. They both let out a sign of contentment, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in each other's arms as Maura draped her arm across Jane's stomach, squeezing when Jane did.

"Are you already practicing for your trial Jane? Should I be worried?" Maura continued to joke, something that Jane took great pride in her aviator for, a proud smile slipping onto Jane's lips. Jane had been working on Maura's sarcasm since the day they started dating and after all these years, Maura was nearly a pro.

"Never, love. You are stuck with me forever and ever, Ice," Jane exhaled, turning her head to place a sloppy kiss onto Maura's hair. Maura's melodic laughter coated Jane in a cocoon of happiness as the couple lay there for a few moments, enjoying each other and the nice cool ocean breeze.

Getting a little bit serious as Jane remembered why she had come out here, she asked Maura quietly, "what's going through that beautiful head of yours, baby?" Jane felt Maura tense a bit before she relaxed again, stroking her thumb back and forth over Jane's abs in a soothing manner.

"Just thinking, love. You know me. I can hardly clear my head. I thought I would let you enjoy the massacre that was going on in there while I took a moment to meditate out here." Jane pinched Maura's shoulder at the jab to her beloved Celtics and chuckled all the same.

"Anything in particular? I know I'm leaving for a few days, but I will be back soon." Jane was trying to reassure Maura. They had gotten used to the routine of Jane having to fly missions every month that took her away from her love but nothing like the long deployment that had strained their relationship almost to a breaking point five years ago.

"That's part of it, Mav, but there is something else hanging over my head. You know what this year is, right?" Maura asked quietly, her thumb stilling as she waited for Jane to respond. Jane thought about what her love could be referring to and then it hit her.

"This is 20, right?" Jane felt Maura nod as her thumb resumed its motions. Jane gave herself a mental high five for getting the answer right. The couple would be eligible to retire from active duty this year, Maura's service anniversary coming six months before Jane's. Her genius wife had graduated early from high school which put her ahead of Jane by a bit. It was something Maura liked to tease Jane about.

"What are you thinking, Maura? You made Captain a few years ago, I am sure that you are getting closer to Admiral if you wanted it," Jane said softly, trying to refrain from giving away her thoughts on anything related to Maura's career. Jane had her own thoughts of what her wife should do, what they should do as a couple but Maura's career was important to her and she wanted to get an honest answer.

"Mmmhmm," Maura hummed. Jane could tell this is what was causing Maura's turmoil and knowing that she would be leaving for the week, Jane wanted to get everything out in the open before she left. This was also something they had worked on over the years, their communication and it had helped so much to strengthen their relationship to the point of being unbreakable.

Readjusting them so that she could look at Maura's gorgeous face, Jane held her love's gaze as she said sincerely, "Tell me. Please, whatever it is, we will work through it." Jane watched as Maura warred with herself, her eyes going back and forth rapidly between Jane's own, a move she did when she was thinking very hard. Jane took her free hand and started to stroke Maura's cheek gently, trying to ease the battle that was taking place in that gorgeous head.

Seeming to have come to a resolution, Maura blinked slowly and cleared her throat before she finally responded. "They have offered me a position that would make Admiral within reach." She paused, letting her words sink in and Jane did what was expected of her and replied, "That's great, baby!"

Maura's face looked pained as she said the next words, words that caused Jane's heart to sink.

"It's in DC."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have a lot planned for our happy couple in this third installment. There will be cameos from Frost and Susie and their married bliss as well. I hope you all will join me for another speedy journey of fun, humor, and evolution.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback on this third installment. Some of you lamented the cliffhanger I left you with, so here you go...Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jane had been stunned. She knew Maura was on a path to become an Admiral, something she had dreamt about since she was little, and Jane had been as encouraging as she could to support her love's dream. So far that had meant going to lots of formal dinners and parties and playing the supportive spouse, entertaining wives of powerful men in the chain of command that could make that happen. Jane hated these events but did them willingly because it made Maura happy. And they weren't completely selfless acts, as Maura would reward her for going with some really fantastic sex, bringing Jane to climax so many times that she would often pass out from exhaustion. Jane felt it was a fair trade.

However, it had never occurred to Jane that for Maura to really get to the next level, they would have to move. Well, somewhere in the back of Jane's head, she knew that all the Admiral positions were back East. Jane just had never thought the whole thing through.

And the issue wasn't the move, per se. Jane would follow Maura anywhere, even though she had grown to love their life in San Diego. Their house was in the perfect location, right on the cliffs of La Jolla, allowing them spectacular views and perfect weather. Jane would miss that for the DC winters and muggy summers. But Jane had grown up in Boston, she could handle the weather as long as she was with her love.

No, the real issue was that if Maura went to DC, that would effectively end Jane's career in the military. There were no assignments that Jane could take that would allow them to both go to DC. Jane had reached the point in her career that if she wanted to advance, she would have to take a desk job and that wasn't something she was interested in. Jane loved flying and she was damn good at it. They had named several maneuvers after her and her name would forever be in the history books both at Anapolis and at Top Gun.

Jane thought about if she was ready for her career to end now. In some ways she was. She was pushing 40, in a few years, and although she would never tell her mother this, Jane was really looking forward to having a family, well more of a family, that included kids. Jane had been thinking more and more lately that she wanted to be pregnant, to bring a little Rizzoli-Isles into the world. She wasn't sure how, as Maura was an only child, but Jane couldn't help envisioning a little honey blonde girl with Jane's eyes and Maura's brain running around. The desire to have a baby was getting stronger and stronger but she had yet to tell Maura. Jane wasn't sure why, maybe it was because of the whole Admiral thing, but Jane just hadn't found the right moment to tell her love what she wanted next for them.

They were still lying in the lounger, an awkward silence surrounding them since Maura had made her announcement. Jane hadn't said anything and Maura had eventually put her head back down on Jane's chest, giving a huff of frustration at the lack of a response from Jane. Jane knew she should say something but the big question was what exactly.

Breaking the silence, Jane rasped out, "when would you have to decide?" It wasn't her best response but it was the first thing that had slipped out of her mouth. Jane felt Maura sigh before she replied.

"Soon. Before the end of the week." Her tone was resolved, almost as if she had already given up on her dream. Jane would have none of that and knew she needed to step up to be the supportive partner that Maura needed.

"You should take it," Jane said definitively. She sat up a bit, urging Maura to follow her. Maura looked at Jane thoughtfully before asking, "are you sure? What about you?"

Jane steeled her expression and put on what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm sure. This is your shot, Ice. I want you to take it. I will speak to my captain and see what can be worked out." Maura held her gaze for a few moments, attempting to see if Jane was being genuine. Jane allowed it, holding her features in place.

Maura broke out into a huge smile and tackled Jane. Jane fell back from the impact and chuckled as her wife enthusiastically kissed her, all over, before settling for a deep kiss, tongue exploring the reaches of Jane's mouth. She couldn't help but let out a moan of satisfaction that also signified her growing arousal.

Jane broke the kiss and husked out, "if you don't stop that right now, we are going to give those seagulls a show." Maura let out a deep bellied laugh and rolled off Jane, much to her disappointment. She didn't get to miss Maura for long because her hand was suddenly tugging at Jane to pull her from the chair.

"Come along, Mav. I want to show you just how happy I am right now," Maura purred seductively. Jane popped up gracelessly from the chair and allowed herself to be dragged back into the house. Feeling the need to be cheeky, Jane asked innocently, "but what about the laundry?"

Maura arched her brow at her while continuing their trek to their bedroom. "Don't think you are getting out of that. But, first, a reward for being the best wife a woman, I, could ever ask for," Maura replied sincerely. Jane felt her eyes prick with the beginning of tears but shook her head hard to banish them away. No tears now. Now, it was time to let Maura do one of the many things she did best: make Jane pass out from pleasure.

R&I

Maura was really giving it her all. Jane must have really made her very, very happy being the supportive wife Maura needed. The first orgasm had come so quickly that Jane was caught off guard. The second had followed almost just as briskly and Jane's body was a live wire of need and want and satisfaction.

"Wow, Ice!" Jane panted as she attempted to recover after the intense and sudden climaxes. Maura was still moving over her body, peppering kisses all over her slick skin. Her love just hummed as she continued to worship the expanse of olive skin at her disposal.

"You are wonderful, Mav, and it is my duty, as your wife, to let you know that I appreciate you." Maura looked up from where she had been kissing Jane's abs and beamed a lovely smile up at Jane. Jane reflected the bright smile right back and then gave a little yelp when Maura, without warning, slipped her hand up and twisted her pebbled nipple, hard. A loud moan followed as Maura continued her manipulation of her sensitive nubs.

"Don't think that I am anywhere near done with you yet," Maura purred as her lips captured a nipple and teased it with her teeth. Jane moaned and lost herself in the sensations of her very focused wife.

R&I

After Jane regained consciousness from her fourth intense orgasm, she realized that she was being spooned by her very naked wife. It wasn't often that Maura was the big spoon but it felt nice to be held like this, particularly after such a vigorous round of love making. Maura had indeed been very happy with Jane and Jane was going to need the week away from her love to recover.

That thought brought about a shroud of melancholy for Jane. She didn't really like being away from Maura, not one bit. And when Maura moved to DC, they would inevitably be separated for long stretches of time. That was unless Jane was really ready to leave her military career. There was a battle going on within Jane between her pride and her biological clock. She enjoyed being the badass fighter pilot who everyone looked up to and Jane wasn't sure if she was ready to give that up just yet.

On the other hand though, Jane smiled longingly, the thought of holding a mini version of both she and Maura in her arms reached a part of her soul she had long ignored. Jane never had wanted to admit that she wanted a baby but lately that's all she could think about, especially when Maura would do something particularly adorable and Jane could see that gesture or look in a tiny little girl. Jane sighed, conflicted on what to do.

"I can hear you thinking Mav, and since it's such a rare occurrence, it is particularly loud," Maura's sleep laden voice reached Jane's ear from behind her. Jane reached back to swat at Maura's backside, eliciting a little squeak, followed by a soft moan. Jane felt her well used center clench despite the many rounds of orgasms. She had temporarily forgotten how much Maura liked to be spanked. It was a particular kink that she loved discovering about her icy lover early in their courtship and had exploited on many occasions throughout their married life.

"You deserved that, although you don't deserve anymore after that mean-spirited comment," Jane said, pouting. She knew Maura could hear the petulance in her voice when she felt her wife giggling against her back. Maura's hand that had been resting on her stomach during their nap started to move lower, its destination obvious to Jane when Maura spoke.

"I know of a way I can make it up to you," Maura husked into her ear, her warm breath stroking Jane's already lit desire. Jane took Maura's hand gently into hers, intertwining their fingers as she stopped their descent.

"As much as I would love that, my love, you have successfully fucked me sideways." Jane brought the hand up to her lips so she could kiss it, placing it snuggly against her chest, essentially pinning Maura to her back. "I just wanted to cuddle with you before I have to get up and finish my chores and pack," Jane said wistfully, already dreading the activities that needed to be completed that would take her away from Maura.

Maura settled down behind her, tightening her hold on Jane possessively. "Ok love, but please, tell me what has you thinking so hard." She hesitated before her next words were spoken softly, "you haven't changed your mind about DC, have you?"

Jane didn't like the fear that was evident in her love's voice and so she turned around in Maura's arms and looked her wife deep in the eye, wanting her reassurances to be taken seriously.

"No Maur, I haven't changed my mind. I am just thinking about what's next for me. My 20 is up in a few months and I'm not sure what makes sense. I want you to succeed and achieve everything you have ever wanted." Jane paused to give Maura a chaste kiss on her swollen lips, moaning slightly after tasting herself still on her wife's lips.

"But, aside from being a badass pilot, I never really planned out my future like you did. I'm realizing that I have a lot to think about as far as what the next chapter for me looks like." Jane held Maura's gaze, watching as her wife took in her words.

Maura looked up at Jane through her lashes and the insecurity present there made Jane gasp. "That next chapter still includes me though, right?" Maura asked tentatively. Jane pulled her love into her arms and held her tightly as she replied.

"Always and forever. No matter what happens next Maur, you will always be my future," Jane heartened, pulling back to give her love a heated kiss. Maura returned the kiss with just as much passion and soon was on top of Jane pinning her down with her hips that were starting a slow, rhythmic grinding against her own.

Jane broke the kiss, stiling Maura's movements with her firm grip on shapely hips. "Still too sensitive, babe. I wasn't kidding about being thoroughly fucked." Maura smiled down at her with such a smug grin that Jane felt like she needed to wipe if off that gorgeous face. Moving her hands to grab both of Maura's firm cheeks in her hands, Jane flipped them over quickly, moving with cheetah speed to pin Maura down by her wrists. Maura's blown pupils let Jane know that Maura was really appreciating the change in direction.

"However," Jane purred softly, "that doesn't mean that I can't get you to my level, does it, Ice?" Jane smirked as Maura shook her head vehemently. "Excellent, now I think it's time I left you remembering me for the next week." Jane leered at Maura as she reached for the discarded toy that Maura had used expertly not that long ago. As Maura nodded her head excitedly, Jane smiled. God, she loved her life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, new adventures are on the horizon for our favorite couple. How will Jane tell Maura about her baby desires? Will Maura be on the same page? Stay tuned...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: We pick up after their hot night together. This chapter gives a lot of insight into where Maura is...enjoy!**_

* * *

Maura awoke alone, Jane having left in the early hours of the morning. Frost would have left with her, leaving Susie alone at home with their newborn. It had been a few days since Maura had stopped in to say hello and so she decided that that would be her first item on her to do list for the day. She didn't have to be on base until much later today, having made sure to take the morning off knowing that her goodbyes with Maverick could go well into the late hours of the evening or more accurately the early hours of the morning.

Maura grinned to herself as she stretched feeling all the ways in which Jane had made sure that she was remembered during her absence for the week. She was going to be sore for a few days but it was completely worth it, the orgasms she had experienced were some of the best yet in their very active sex life.

Maura considered this for a moment. Everyone had warned them that married life would diminish their love life but the opposite had been true for the couple. Her wife had become even more insatiable once they had said 'I do' and Maura found herself reciprocating in kind. Something about being tied to Jane through marriage had allowed Maura to become even freer when it came to sexual intercourse and the spouses had been exploring that to the fullest extent.

Eventually, Maura dragged herself out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. She wasn't really looking forward to taking a shower for the simple fact that she still smelled like Jane. If she could, Maura would bottle up her wife's signature scent and spray it all over herself when Jane was away on missions. It was arousing but also comforting, a reassurance that what they had was real and that despite everything, Maura had actually found her perfect mate.

Maura debated putting off the shower for at least one day but her upbringing demanded that she clean herself up, especially if she was going to call around to visit her best friend and her newborn baby. So, reluctantly, Maura found her way to the shower but took her time cleaning herself, leaving certain areas for last.

As chance would have it, as Maura explored her body, she realized that Jane had left her something more than just the pleasant soreness she felt. Her wife had marked her all over her body, little love bites evident in very distinct places. Thankfully, none were in places visible to anyone but Maura and that thought alone warmed her heart. Jane was a devil but she was her thoughtful, caring devil and she never wanted her any other way.

After she was showered and dressed in her uniform, Maura went to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast before heading over to Susie's. What she saw once she stepped into the room, warmed her heart even more. Jane had laid out a fresh cut fruit bowl and had set a timer to make her a fresh pot of coffee, which was just now signaling that it was ready. There was a note next to the fruit.

 _Ice,_

 _I would have left you a hot breakfast but I knew I had worn you out enough to sleep in much later than when I had to leave. I love you so much and I will miss you immensely. Until we are reunited, I hope you enjoy my small tokens of appreciation. ;-)_

 _-Your Mav_

 _Devil incarnate_ , Maura thought about her wife, with a giant smile on her face. Her devil with the heart of gold.

Maura sighed, briefly thinking about what their future held. She was beyond relieved that Jane had been so supportive about her desire to take the job in DC but it also caused some unease deep down inside herself. Jane was right: what was next for her? Maura knew Jane didn't want to be an Admiral like she did, but she also couldn't imagine Jane being anything else than the badass pilot she was. And she certainly couldn't picture Jane being a typical Admiral's wife, hanging on the arm of her wife and chatting about inane things at all the parties and networking events that usually were required of the upper brass.

Shaking herself out of her maudlin thoughts, Maura tucked into her breakfast and coffee, suddenly aware of just how hungry she really was. As she stretched to grab her phone and felt the twinge in her back, Maura was reminded why she was so ravenous and she let out a sigh of contentment this time. Jane really was too good to her.

Once her lonely breakfast was complete, Maura text Susie to let her know she was on her way to visit. She knew the new mother needed some warning and the text would allow Maura to know whether she could ring the bell when she arrived or if she would have to be stealthy due to a sleeping newborn.

She couldn't help smiling at the thought of baby Jade. The child was a perfect mix of Barold and Susie, already showing signs of being a heartbreaker with their amazingly well proportioned features. Maura had cooed along with everyone else when she had first set eyes on the baby. What had taken her by surprise was how her tough wife had positively melted when Barold had placed the tiny bundle into his best friend's arms. Maura was struck with conflicting emotions seeing her usually gruff wife be so gentle with this new life, cradling the baby so naturally to her.

Maura had taken several pictures, needing to capture the moment. It had gotten Maura thinking about whether they would have kids someday. They hadn't really discussed it at length, both of the women career military folks who had been driven by other things until they had found each other. But now that they had, should they grow their family? Seeing Jane with baby Jade had opened up a previously unknown door that Maura didn't know existed within herself. She wanted a family with Jane.

R&I

When Maura arrived at the Frost-Chang household, it was to the cacophony of a very irritated baby Jade. Susie answered the door and immediately looked relieved to see Maura there. Before Maura could even say hello, a bawling child was thrust into her arms and Susie had disappeared from view. Maura looked at the distraught baby with wide eyes, fear crawling up her body, but as she stepped fully into the house, Maura began to sway side to side and whisper soothing words to the upset child.

Remarkably, it seemed to work, as baby Jade began to calm down, only small snobs and occasional sniffles coming through here and there. Within moments, Susie returned with a bottle, testing the temperature on her wrist, before she stuck the nipple into Jade's mouth. Instantly, the newborn started suckling, finally content in getting what they had wanted all along.

"Oh my god, Ice! Thank you for coming when you did! I was at my wits end! I didn't have enough hands to soothe Jade and warm up the bottle. I wish I could have just breastfed Jade but I am still getting over that infection from the hospital and I have to wait a bit more before I can start," a clearly exhausted Susie rushed out as she took little Jade back into her arms, securing the bottle so that they would not be exposed to a repeat of what Maura walked into.

"No problem, Susie, I just wish I had known you needed me sooner. Please, don't be afraid to ask for help, Slider," Maura stated earnestly, dragging a pinky along Jade's cheek as they ate hungrily from the bottle. Jade really was such a sweet and beautiful baby. Maura felt a stirring within herself that she had never felt before.

Never in her life had she thought of carrying a biological child. Having been adopted herself, Maura had concluded at a young age that after her career was complete and she had achieved everything she had wanted, then and only then, would she consider adopting a child, wanting to pay forward what her parents had given to her. When she had met Jane, nothing that they had discussed had altered that plan for her, although she had not specifically told Jane the entirety of her plan. However, she was confident that she could convince her wife to be on the same page.

But now, as she looked down at the happy baby, whose eyes were slowly drooping and her suckles were slowing, Maura felt this unbelievable desire to have a child, one that she grew and carried and brought into the world. _Where was all this coming from?_ Maura thought, stepping away from Susie and Jade and making her way to the kitchen to help tidy up from Susie's desperate attempts to make the newborn a bottle.

"I know Ice, I know. Barry has been home so much lately that I didn't really consider all the little things he does that help out with things. He warned me before he left but like always, I just dismissed it as him being overly protective. Gosh, I hate it when he's right," Susie pouted petulantly. Maura just chuckled at her friend and continued to tidy up and started to prepare a light breakfast, knowing that Susie probably hadn't eaten herself yet.

"Well, as long as we don't tell them that they are right more often than we care to admit, we can manage both of our spouses a lot better," Maura teased, putting the finishing touches on a omelette. She plated the food and made her way over to where Susie was sitting in a rocking chair, lightly burping the sleeping baby.

"Too true. Oh Ice! That looks amazing! You didn't have to do that!" Susie gushed with tears in her eyes. Postpartum hormones were no joke and it was clear her emotions were all over the place.

"Here, give me Jade, and you eat. You have to keep your strength up too," Maura stated firmly as she encouraged Susie to eat. As the new mother tucked into her food, a slight moan coming at the first bite, Maura felt pleased that she could be so useful. And as she eased onto the couch with a sleeping baby Jade ensconced in her arms, Maura felt that tugging inside again.

Pushing it down, Maura turned to Susie and asked, "so when does Camille get in?" referring to Barold's mother who was coming to spend some time with the couple and her new grandchild. Susie swallowed a particularly big bite before she responded

"She said she would be coming in a few more days. She has to finish a class and then she and Robin are going to fly out." Susie continued to stuff her face and Maura couldn't help but laugh.

"How long are they staying?" Maura had met the couple at Barold and Susie's wedding and had taken an immediate liking to them. Camille Frost was a force to be reckoned with in all the good ways. She loved her son fiercely and had embraced Susie in the same way. It had been great to see, as Susie's own mother had passed away many years before. Robin was also very kind, if not a bit quiet, but Maura had liked the fact that there was another same sex couple at the wedding, squashing any issues that might have been brought to light with some of Susie's more conservative extended family.

"Oh, at least a month, well at least Camille is. Robin will have to go back to Norfolk for work after a couple of weeks, but it will be great having them here, especially with Goose off on a mission here and there." Maura felt better for her friend, knowing that reinforcements were on the way. Although, at this moment with a sleeping Jade in her arms, Maura didn't mind being the only one there to help.

As she cradled the sleeping baby, Maura slipped into a sort of trance, the steady rhythm of Jade's breathing allowing her mind to drift. A vivid image of Jane sitting on their deck overlooking the expansive Pacific Ocean with a sleeping baby in her lap made its way to the forefront of all her swirling thoughts and Maura was startled to find just how much that vision filled a part of herself she had never dared to dream of. Maura wanted a baby, and if the feeling inside was any indication, she would want one soon.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, Maura wants a baby. Jane wants a baby. But they haven't told each other! Stay tuned for how our favorite couple works through career and family wants and needs! As always, I appreciate your feedback. ;-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter has a lot of twists and turns so hang on! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The week apart was difficult for both women. Jane missed her wife like crazy but had the distraction of her mission to keep her occupied. Maura didn't have that same level of distraction. Things at Top Gun were fairly routine at this point and now that Maura had committed to taking her new billet in DC, she was beginning to check out and turn her attention to the challenges of the new assignment. She started to plan her move to DC and started looking up properties in the DMV (District, Maryland, Virginia) area for herself and Jane to relocate to. She had found some promising homes and Maura couldn't wait for Jane to get back so that they could look at them together.

It was toward the end of the week of their separation that Maura finally had a distraction from how much she missed her spouse. Coming home from a long day, Maura briefly got excited when she saw a motorcycle in her driveway. However, as she pulled up, she realized that it was not Jane's. Maura immediately began to process as much information about what could have brought this foreign entity to her home.

As Maura exited her Prius, she saw that there was a blonde haired person sitting on her stoop, head held in their hands. Maura straightened her back and looked around, preparing to attack if necessary as she cautiously approached the slumped form, seeing no other forms lurking about.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Maura asked, falling back on her manners even when all her muscles were coiled, ready to fight any attack. At the sound of her words, the form shot up and stood before the aviator. Maura gasped audibly.

Standing in front of her was a young man who looked like he could be her twin, his honey blonde hair not the only similarity now that Maura could get a closer look. The pair of hazel eyes that were gazing at her wide in shock were so much like the ones she saw every day in the mirror.

A deep voice, not like hers at all, finally recovered itself and asked tentatively, "Captain Maura Isles?" Maura felt her mouth drop open now that her twin revealed that he knew her name.

Before she could think to stop herself, Maura answered automatically, "Rizzoli-Isles." At the amused grin she received, Maura felt herself blush. She shook herself mentally and remembered that she was the Commanding Officer at Top Gun, with almost 20 years of experience as a naval aviator. The change that overcame her must have been evident to the man because the grin slipped off his face almost immediately.

"I ask again, what is your business here?" This time the aviator's voice was all ice and stone. The man in front of her visibly gulped and took a step back at the tone.

"I-I-I'm your brother," he sputtered out, clearly affected by encountering Ice Man. Maura blanched. Her brother? Maura didn't have a brother.

R&I

Her disbelief must have been clear on her face as the man took a cautious step forward and spoke quietly, "Well, half-brother."

Maura was reeling. Yes, she had been adopted when she was a baby but, even after all her research in trying to track down her birth family, no brother had ever shown up. Maura looked at the stranger with renewed interest. Obviously, there were some similarities that she had immediately picked up on but many people were blonde with hazel eyes. Maura steeled her gaze on the man who looked too much like her and decided on a course of action.

"Clearly this is a conversation that will require more time." Maura looked the man up and down before taking out her phone, taking a picture of him before she quickly texted Susie with the photo. "I have just sent your photo to someone who knows that you are in my home. She has instructions to text me periodically. If I do not respond, she will immediately call the police. Understand?" The man looked unsophisticatedly at her before dumbly nodding his head.

"Good, now, please follow me, we have a lot to discuss." Maura made her away around the awestruck man, maybe her brother, and unlocked the front door. This day was taking an interesting turn and she was going to need all her wits about her to get through this next part.

R&I

Jane was riding her motorcycle away from base like she stole it. She and Frost had just gotten back from their mission a day early. Jane couldn't wait to get home to her wife whom she had missed like crazy over the last few days. They hadn't been able to speak during this particular mission and Jane was aching to hear the honey coated voice of her love again.

As she approached their driveway, Jane slowed down once she saw that another motorcycle was already there. Jane felt her whole body go rigid at the thought but tried not to jump to any conclusions. She put the kickstand down and shut the engine off before throwing her leg over the bike. Jane took her duffle from where she had secured it to the bike and slipped her arm through the straps. She looked hesitantly toward her home and readied herself for whatever she was going to find once she went through the front door.

What Jane found once she stepped into her living room was even worse than she could have imagined. Her wife was sitting on the couch with her head buried in some _MAN'S_ chest! Jane felt all her muscles coil up and before she knew what was happening, she had rushed to the couch and grabbed the intruder, for that is how Jane saw him, by the back of his shirt and ripped him away from her wife.

Jane was so enraged she didn't hear the muffled sobs that Maura was letting out or the loud "JANE!" gasped out at her as she dove on top of the man, pinning him to the ground. She moved her forearm underneath his neck, cutting off his supply of oxygen as she growled out, "WHAT. THE. FUCK. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE. DOING?"

R&I

Maura had been extremely weary of the stranger she had invited into her home but something inside of her, that she never would have listened to before meeting Jane, told her that she should give him a chance to explain. So, the aviator had led the young man into the kitchen and, remembering all the manners that had been drilled into her as an Isles, offered him refreshments. He had seemed amused at the tense hospitality and declined her offer.

"Look, I know this seems weird," he started shyly, taking a seat on a barstool at the kitchen island. "My name is Colin Doyle. I am your half brother, from our birth father." He stuck his hand into his back pocket and removed what looked like a picture and a folded up piece of paper. Maura tried to hide her interest in the information but she was dying to know more.

The man, Colin, placed the things on the island and unfolded the paper, which actually turned out to several pieces of paper. As Maura stepped closer, keeping the island between them, she saw that the top piece looked to be a copy of a birth certificate. The picture threw Maura through a loop. It looked like a picture of her as an infant with some man who beared some resemblance to herself. The smaller woman looked up at Colin with questioning eyes.

"This is a picture of me, as a baby, with our father, Patrick Doyle, Paddy to his friends," Colin stated by way of explanation. Maura felt like her brain short circuited. The infant in the photo looked like every one of the baby pictures that were contained inside the photo albums that her parents kept in their study back in their home in Paris!

"You? That's you?!" Maura had sputtered out. Colin nodded his head solemnly. At seeing how discombobulated the aviator was, he had stepped around the island and gently began to guide her to the living room where he eased her down onto the couch.

"I know this is a lot, Maura," he started, laughing when Maura looked up at him with a look that said, _you think!_ , before continuing, "I have been researching my genealogy for a school project and managed to get a hit when I did one of those 23andMe DNA tests. It showed that I had a half sibling that was registered. I had to know more and so I shelled out the extra cash to get more info."

Maura's head was still reeling but pieces were starting to fall into place. While she had been doing her own research, she had taken the DNA test but aside from learning about her Irish and Eastern European heritage, the test had not given her much to go on. It seems that was because her half brother had not yet taken the test. Maura looked up at Colin with renewed resolve.

"One of the papers on the counter is the information I got from 23andMe. It gave your basic info and thanks to your storied career, I was able to get more stuff off of google. I know I probably should have called first," at this he looked up timidly, "but I wanted to see you for myself. I have felt so alone in the world since my mom died." Maura saw the tears forming in the corners of the eyes that looked so much likes hers. "It's really good to meet you, Captain Maura Rizzoli-Isles."

Maura felt herself getting choked up now as well and without thinking, pulled the young man, her brother, into her arms. They both dissolved into tears, sobbing for the connection they had just found, and also mourning the lost years between them. Maura knew her tears were a mixture of relief, for finding a teether she had been searching for all her adult life, but also sadness for the pain her brother was going through.

Just as Maura was about to pull back and speak, she felt the warm body she had been leaning against ripped out of her grasp and saw a streak of a form that was devastatingly familiar. Once she heard the growl coming from the lightning fast figure, Maura knew immediately that her Maverick was home. Thankfully, her big brain began processing everything quickly and realized what her wife must be thinking right now. As Jane was pinning Colin to the floor, Maura heard the sputtering breath of her brother as Jane began to choke the man within an inch of his life.

Grabbing quickly at the taunt frame of her love, Maura began yelling at her aviator, "JANE! JANE! Please stop! That's my brother!" It took few minutes for her voice to register to Jane, Colin's wheezing echoing throughout the room. However, it was obvious when she did because her Maverick plopped down on her haunches, releasing her hold on Colin, and turned to look up at Maura with shock clear on her beautiful face.

"Brother?!" Jane's raspy voice came out hoarsely, disbelief evident. Maura just nodded her head as she tugged on her wife to get off the sprawled form of her brother who was rubbing at his neck as he struggled to regain his breath. Jane looked from the man to Maura and back again several times before it seemed that some kind of recognition came to her.

"Welcome home?" Maura said in a shaky voice, as Jane allowed herself to be guided back onto the couch where Maura immediately climbed into her lap and wrapped herself around her love. Jane's elevated heartbeat pounded against her ear, the long, lean arms of her spouse finally moving from where they had been hanging limply at Jane's sides to hug the smaller woman tightly to her.

"You have explaining to do, Ice," came the rumble of Jane's voice that Maura felt more than heard from her position against her love's chest. Maura reached up to kiss the underside of the strong jaw that was stuck out as Jane was still glaring at the prone man.

"Yes, Mav, I promise, I will explain everything," Maura placated, placing one more kiss before nuzzling back in to her safe place. Despite not knowing all the details herself, Maura suddenly felt like all was right in her world. She had a brother and now, she had Jane home where she belonged.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Dun-dun-DAAAA! Yes, I decided to bring Colin into the story. I am sure many of you can figure out why. ;-) I hope you liked the bit of action and drama this chapter had because we will be going back to some fluff and sexy times in the next chapter. Please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: A short chapter full of family dynamics. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It took Jane quite a while to stop giving Colin the evil eye. The image of her wife being held by the man was forever etched into her brain and it would be a long time before the aviator would be willing to forgive the younger man for causing her so much turmoil.

"Mav, baby, stop it," Maura whispered against Jane's neck, where she was still nuzzled. When Jane growled, Maura nipped at her neck, causing an adorable squeak. This time the growl was much more menacing and the captain knew she was pushing her luck.

Deciding to do proper introductions, Maura pulled herself, reluctantly, from her safe place and tried to get up off of Jane's lap. However, her Commander was having none of it and wrapped her long arms more tightly around her smaller frame.

"Jane, I would like to formally introduce you and I don't think being nestled on your lap like a child is appropriate," Maura tried reasoning with her possessive spouse. Jane looked at her with fire in her eyes, a surge of arousal shooting directly to Maura's core in response. Maura had severely underestimated how tightly wound Jane was.

"Not like a child, Ice, like my wife!" Jane's voice was lower than usual and was almost still a growl, but there was something else behind it. Maura had to squeeze her thighs discretely to keep from letting Jane claim her right there in front of her brother. It was in that moment that said brother decided to insert himself into the situation, an action that Maura thought was both brave and extremely stupid at the same time.

"I'm Colin Doyle. I just came by to introduce myself to my sister, well half-sister. I meant no offense, ma'am." Colin's voice was still very hoarse, his vocal cords needing more time to recover from the attack Jane had carried out. The couple turned to look at the man, both barely holding back their laughter at the sight, the man who looked so much like Maura cowering on the armchair that was off to the side of the couch they currently occupied.

"Colin, dear, please excuse my wife. As I am sure you have noticed, she can be _quite_ protective." Maura looked pointedly at Jane then, who looked back at her just as stubbornly as before. Jane was not going to take any rebuke to her actions, feeling completely justified despite learning of the relation between the two. Maura shook her head before continuing.

"Colin, this is Commander Jane Rizzoli-Isles, my wife of five years." Maura turned to the woman whose lap she was still commandeering and said formally despite their closeness, "Jane, darling, this is Colin Doyle, my brother." Maura smiled brightly at her wife before addressing her brother.

"Colin, I am usually a stickler for precision, but I think we can do away with the fractions. You are my brother." The resulting smile that Colin gave her almost felt like looking in a mirror yet again, two dimples popping out from his cheeks, shining hazel eyes gazing into hers. Maura realized then that she had yet to see the younger man smile and that thought made her sad. However, she couldn't stay with that emotion for long as Jane spoke from underneath her.

"Whoa! Maur, he looks just like you!" came Maverick's awestruck voice. The family resemblance that had initially been clear to the captain now making itself known to her spouse.

This comment seemed to finally relax her brother and he visibly sank back into the chair, relief coming off of him in waves so clear that Maura was almost sure she could feel them from where she sat.

"It's all in the genes," he stated cheekily. Maura laughed at his silly joke and Jane finally allowed herself to relax as well and chuckled along. Maura turned to place a firm kiss to Jane's check before whispering a small "thank you" into Jane's ear. The resulting hum and its accompanying squeeze to her hip let Maura know everything was going to be ok.

R&I

Jane was still amped up from her discovery in her home, but the feeling of Maura against her was helping to restore some sense of calm within her. It had been a long week away from her love and finding her in someone else's arms had done a number on Jane. But, as Jane watched the younger man, that did look so much like her wife, the aviator began to unwind. However, when Colin smiled at them, all of Jane's remaining tensions melted away. This person was clearly no threat to her and, in fact, seeing Maura so happy to have discovered her sibling made Jane feel delighted for her spouse.

Jane had relaxed enough that she felt comfortable with Maura leaving the safety of her lap, the captain instantly taking advantage of her new found freedom. Maura proceeded to play hostess to their guest, rushing off to the kitchen. Jane and Colin were left in the living room to stare awkwardly at each other while Maura puttered around, a multitude of sounds coming from that direction.

"So, Colin, where ya from?" Jane needed to break the ice, no pun intended, between them and fell back on a safe topic. The young man looked at her with an amused look but seemed to conclude that he shouldn't voice his mirth.

"I'm originally from Philly but I'm currently living in San Jose. I am finishing up school." Jane processed the information and as the awkwardness started to return, Jane jumped in to stave it off.

"Oh, school, what're you studyin'?" Jane felt so weird. She heard her thick Boston accent coming out as her nervousness began to show. She really wished Maura would hurry up with whatever she was doing in the kitchen and get back to her. The two people currently occupying the living room only had one common link and it was the absent captain.

"I'm in med school. I'm studying to be a geneticist," Colin said with pride. Jane was impressed, the guy was a doctor! "That's actually what brought me to your door. In one of my classes, we were given an assignment to conduct our own genealogy using DNA. My mom passed a while ago and I didn't have any other family. So one cheek swab later, I find out I have a sister in the database! After a bit of googling, I found Maura and the rest is history." The young man's voice had gotten stronger throughout his story, although it was still a little breathy as he continued to recover.

Jane was starting to understand the situation. Maura was must have been in complete shock when she saw the young man at their door. The resemblance alone must have thrown her wife through a loop, but then to learn the story behind it: it was a lot. And if Jane knew Maura, which obviously she did, her love would have been so overwhelmed she would have shown a rare display of tears. This of course would have lead anyone to try to comfort her, as a crying Maura was heartbreaking to even strangers. Jane now started to feel a little ashamed at her reaction and what she must have interrupted.

Looking down at her hands, Jane mumbled out, "hey, look Colin, I'm sorry for before." She looked up briefly to see his reaction. He was looking at her expectantly. "You know for," at this Jane mimed choking him. His face was a mask of indifference for a few moments, causing Jane to feel even more uneasy.

Then, suddenly, the young man broke out into loud laughter, sinking back into the large armchair with his eyes closed. Jane didn't like being laughed at but preferred it to feeling guilty for almost killing the man. She tried to chuckle along but it came out stilted. This only caused Colin to laugh harder, tears now starting to stream down his face. Jane was starting to get offended.

Thankfully for everyone, that is when Maura returned with a tray full of snacks and drinks. Jane saw a beer for her and gratefully took it before Maura had even set the tray down. Her captain looked at her reproachfully but Jane needed the libation immediately. Maura shook her head at her aviator and finished setting things on the coffee table. She looked in between Jane, who was guzzling her beer, and the still laughing form of her brother, and quirked an eyebrow at Jane, asking for an explanation.

Taking a breath after polishing off half her beer, Jane said grumpily, "I tried to apologize." Maura's face transformed into understanding, knowing full well what Jane's apologies were like and shook her head lovingly at her wife.

"Colin, when you are done making fun of my wife, which I must say is a brave move, I have an assortment of hor d'oeuvres that you may enjoy. Also, I was not sure what your beverage of choice was, so I brought a variety." Jane looked at her wife with an adoring smile. Maura's cultured side always amused Jane but she knew it made her captain happy to use her well earned manners.

"Oh cool, thanks sis," Colin replied after taking a few deep breaths and wiping the tears from his face. He hopped up from the chair and grabbed a plate and started to pile it high. Jane watched him with amusement and turned to look at Maura to share in her merriment when she caught the shocked look on her love's face. Tears were collecting at the corners of Maura's eyes as she stared at the blond head of her brother who was too busy tucking in to the snacks to notice.

Jane thought about what had just happened, and when realization hit her, she put her beer down on a coaster and got up, taking the smaller woman into her arms. She pressed a kiss to her love's temple as she rubbed soothing circles onto her captain's back.

A small whispered voice came from the woman ensconced in her arms, "he called me sis, Mav." Jane smiled as she pressed another kiss to the blonde waves and hugged her love tighter.

"Yeah, Ice, you're someone's sister." Maura burrowed into Jane and Jane held her firmly.

Jane turned her head to see Colin looking at them, his cheeks full and his eyes wide. He looked like a chipmunk. Jane laughed as she pulled Maura away from her and turned the smaller woman to face her brother. Maura looked up, embarrassed, but then burst out laughing when she saw the younger man.

"Wha?" came the garbled question from Colin, only causing Maura to laugh harder, tears now rolling down her cheeks from the glee of his actions. Jane giggled as she tried to explain.

"Oh, nothing Munk. Just try chewing your food once in awhile, will ya?" Colin looked confused for a moment more before he shrugged and returned to his seat, happily chomping away.

Maura turned to her and questioned, "Munk?" Jane smiled her brightest Rizzoli-Isles smile and nodded.

"Yup! That's my new nickname for him. Evidently, your brother is part chipmunk." Jane beamed at her cleverness and sat back down, picking up her beer. Soon, she was joined by her wife, still giggling quietly, who grabbed her glass of wine off the try and settled snugly into Jane's side.

"Munk it is," said Maura after a beat, smiling fondly at Jane before claiming her lips in a not so innocent kiss.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, no fistacuffs as some were hoping for between Jane and Colin. Just a lot of good ole Jane and Maura banter with a side of Colin. Let me know what you thought and stay tuned for more next week!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Some fun banter between our ladies in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The newly formed family devoured Maura's snacks and made idle conversation. Colin asked about their careers in the Navy, riveted by the things he had read about online. Jane and Maura regaled him with all the unclassified stories they could, happy to indulge the young man. He obviously found the story of how the two women had met, and eventually gotten together, the most entertaining, laughing heartily many times throughout the tale.

After the sun had long since set, everyone started to get tired, Maura from her long day coupled with the excitement of finding out she had a brother, Jane from her long week and the excitement at finding out Maura had a brother, and Colin because he was in med school and never slept in addition to the eight hour ride down from Northern California. All three yawned almost simultaneously.

Maura looked at Jane, using her eyes to ask a question. When she received a nod, she turned to Colin, who was in the midst of another yawn, and asked, "Colin, do you have a place to stay tonight?" After she had asked, she felt Jane stiffen next to her. Maura looked at her wife and saw that Jane was frowning at her. Maura looked quizzically at Jane but Jane just shook her head and looked at Colin sadly. The captain was confused by her wife's reaction but knew they would talk about it later.

"No, sis, I was planning to look up a friend from undergrad who lives down here. I figured I could crash on his couch since he is in med school at UC San Dieeeeeego." Colin yawned on the last word, elongating the sound. Maura looked over at Jane again and this time her wife reluctantly nodded, understanding that they couldn't let the young man ride his bike when he was this exhausted.

"Nonsense, you will stay here with us. We have plenty of room," Maura responded in her captain's voice, getting up, and already making her way to the guest room to ready it for her brother. Of course, there wasn't much to do as Maura kept the room ready for visitors at all times. Maura heard her wife's sullen voice in the living room.

"Hey, Munk, let's move our bikes into the garage. It gets chilly up here at night and you don't want to have dew settle on the seat overnight." Maura felt proud of Jane for being so welcoming to her brother, her aviator's attitude changing 180 degrees since she first burst through the door several hours earlier. It made Jane's reaction to her offer of a place to stay all that much more confusing. Maura shrugged it off and went to make sure there were fresh towels in the guest bathroom.

R&I

Jane couldn't believe Maura! Inviting her brother to stay?! What the hell was she thinking? Jane stomped around their bedroom, getting ready for bed, as Maura got Colin settled in the guest room. She changed into her pajamas, choosing her long sweatpants and a long sleeved T-shirt, deciding to punish her wife for her lack of forethought. Maura returned to their bedroom just as Jane slipped under the covers, adjusting the pillows behind her head before plopping down in a huff.

"Mav, Colin is all settled. I can't believe this day! You came home early! I get a brother! It's almost too much!" Maura rambled, excitedly, after closing the door. She began moving about their bedroom as she prepared for bed, oblivious to her sulking wife who was pouting in their bed.

When Jane didn't respond to her enthusiasm, Maura finally stopped her puttering and took a good look at Jane. Seeing her aviator pouting in bed with her arms crossed, Maura tilted her head at Jane and asked innocently, "What is it Mav?" Jane found her wife adorable in that moment but she wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.

"Really? You have no idea why I might be upset?" Jane asked leadingly. Maura really couldn't be that dense, could she? When Maura's eyes closed and her head tilted further, Jane realized that yes, her wife was that obtuse.

After several moments, Maura opened her eyes, straightened her head, and looked at Jane with a sad look before replying, "No, love, I am sorry, but I have no idea." Jane rolled her eyes before turning away from Maura in a huff.

"Mav, baby, tell me!" Maura pled, getting on the bed and trying to pull Jane back around so she could see her. Jane put up a mild fight, wanting Maura to have to work for her attention. After some insistent tugging, Maura finally gave up. Jane was disappointed until the form of her wife was suddenly straddling her hip, using her strong thighs to maneuver Jane onto her back. Jane finally gave in, allowing her wife to top her and pin her arms down at her sides.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles! I know you did _not_ just turn away from me when I asked you a question!" Maura growled, pupils dilating as she inched her face closer to Jane's. The whole scenario was almost straight out of one of Jane's fantasy's and she was instantly wet.

"Yes, Maura Dorthea Rizzoli-Isles, I did turn away from my clueless wife," Jane responded defiantly, wanting to see how this would play out. Maura's hazel irises constricted even more now, leaving Jane to stare into dark pools of black. God, she wanted to claim her wife right now, or better yet have Maura claim her over and over again.

Maura looked back at Jane, offended, before releasing her arms and settling back on her haunches, still straddling Jane. They both let out a low moan as their centers met, both feeling the heat that was radiating from the spot through their clothes. Maura began to move her hips, slowly working them against Jane's, both women enjoying the friction the movement created.

Jane licked her lips at the sight of her wife riding her the way she was. She wanted Maura so badly, especially after a week of forced abstinence. All Jane had been thinking about the whole way home from her mission, and on the ride from the base to their home, was being in almost this exact position with Maura.

Maura started to pick up the speed of her movements. Jane began to buck her hips to assist in getting them to the release they were both so desperate for. Both women were moaning and panting quietly, working toward a delicious climax.

Just as Jane reached up to fondle the bobbing breasts of her beautiful wife, there was a loud knock on their door. Both women instantly stilled, breathing heavily. They stared at each other for a moment before the knock sounded again, followed by Colin's muted voice through the wood.

"Hey sis, sorry to bother you but I forgot where you said I could find an extra toothbrush." Jane groaned lowly as she moved Maura off of her and once again turned her back to her wife. Maura grumbled at the disturbance before she got up from the bed and made her way to their bedroom door.

Opening it a crack, Maura greeted her brother and said, "no problem, Colin. There should be several unopened toothbrushes in the drawer in your bathroom." Jane was surprised at how collected her wife's voice sounded but knew Maura must be dripping wet, having been so close to her release.

Jane heard Colin chuckle as he replied, "oh right, sorry. I'm so tired, I forgot. Thanks again. Night, sis. Night, Jane!" Jane didn't want to respond but she knew Maura would be upset with her if she didn't show some manners.

"Night, Munk. Sleep tight," Jane grumbled loudly enough for him to hear. She heard their door close and the shuffling of Maura's feet as she made her way to their bathroom. "That's why I am upset, Maur," Jane continued grumbling as she readjusted herself on her side, still keeping her back to her wife.

Jane heard Maura let out a sigh before the bed dipped once again and Maura spooned her from behind. The hair at her neck was swept away and Jane felt the soft lips of her love brush against the nape of her neck.

"I am sorry, Jane. I was not thinking." Maura placed another kiss on her neck, this time closer to her ear, hitting one of Jane's erogenous zones. Jane tried to hold back the moan this spot always elicited but failed miserably.

"Ice, I will not have loud glad-you-are-home-I-missed-you sex while your brother is in the house. So, take those lethal lips and go get ready for bed. You will be lucky if I cuddle you after the stunt you just pulled." Jane tried to sound stern but it was hard with Maura's wandering hands cupping her lower cheeks and squeezing just the way Jane liked. Two could play at that game.

Jane spun around and topped Maura, eclipsing the smaller woman with her long form. She grabbed Maura's wandering hands in her own, entwining their fingers as she pulled her wife's hands above her head. Jane ground her hips into Maura's, loving the way this caused her captain's eyes to roll back into her beautiful head.

"Jane, yeeeesss! Please, baby, I'm so close! Take me," Maura pled, panting as she tried to buck her hips into Jane.

Jane rolled her hips a few more times and was just about to leave her captain wanting to prove a point when there was another knock on their door followed by Colin's sheepish, "hey Maura?"

Both women groaned and Jane let go of Maura's hands. She crawled off of Maura and made her way to the bathroom.

"So fucking clueless, Ice!" Jane muttered as she slammed the door to the bathroom. The aviator heard Maura groan loudly as she moved to their bedroom door again.

R&I

Maura was embarrassed as she went with her brother to sort out the latest thing he needed. Being interrupted was bad enough, but the second time, Maura had been so far gone that it physically hurt her when Jane stopped because of Colin's interruption. Then, to make matters worse, she now had to interact with her new brother when she knew she must look like a woman who was just having sex. This whole thing was a nightmare of her own making and she couldn't blame Jane one bit for being upset.

It was true what she told her wife, she had been so wrapped up in her brother that she didn't think about the ramifications of inviting him to stay, completely forgetting for a moment that she hadn't seen her wife in over six days. Six long, sexless days. And on top of that, Jane's reactions earlier had gotten both their libidos going, each secretly enjoying when Jane expressed her more possessive personality. Maura would chastise Jane for it in public but would take full advantage of it in their bedroom, and sometimes whatever secluded public area they could find. Now though, Maura knew that they would have to control themselves until Colin was out of earshot. Maura sighed heavily at that thought. She was going to have to make this up to Jane.

"Colin, is there anything else you need? Anything at all. Jane and I would really like to get to bed. It has been a very long day for us all." Maura was trying to sound polite and not reveal just how frustrated she was with her brother. He also seemed oblivious to what he had interrupted and Maura thought it must really be in the genes.

"No, I think I'm good now," he said around a yawn. "Thanks again, sis, you're already the best!" Without notice, he stepped forward and hugged Maura tightly. She was too shocked to respond and he let go before she could.

"Night, sis." With that, he turned and shut the door to the guest bedroom. Maura just stood there with her arms half raised as if to return the hug, not knowing what had just happened. This day couldn't get any stranger.

Eventually, Maura collected herself and made her way back to her bedroom. She was apprehensive about what she would find there, knowing Jane was probably still seething over her clueless behavior. Maura stepped into their bedroom and noticed that Jane was already in bed again, this time facing the door. She looked less upset but her eyes were still sad.

"He all settled now?" came the raspy voice of her grumpy wife. Maura nodded as she finished getting ready for bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jane suddenly voiced, concern tingeing every word.

Maura turned and said, still in a bit of shock, "he hugged me." Jane looked at her with a look that clearly said, _oh is that all_ , so Maura continued. "I just was not expecting it. He said I was already the best and just hugged me." Maura looked down at her arms, still not believing she didn't hug him back.

The captain heard her wife leave their bed and make her way over to her. She was soon engulfed in a familiar embrace, feeling the comforting warmth of her wife wrap around her life a blanket.

"Oh, Maur, you are the best, even when you are being the dumbest genius I know." Maura chuckled at that, not the first time hearing those words from her love. It was true, Maura did have her ditzy moments.

"I'm sorry Jane. I should have considered that we might not want my new found brother in the house when we have been apart for a week. I promise I will make it up to you," Maura muttered from her cocoon. She felt the rumble of amusement in Jane's chest.

"Oh, I have no doubt you will. But for now, come to bed, Ice. I want to fall asleep with my wife in my arms, at least." Maura nodded and hummed her agreement.

"I can't wait, Mav. I've missed you so much." The couple kissed longingly, but remembered to keep it PG-13 since they couldn't finish anything they started.

"Me too, my gorgeous dumb genius," Jane responded before silencing Maura's protests over the continued name calling with another kiss. Maura relaxed into the kiss, knowing that she was where she belonged once again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Maura inadvertently cock blocked herself lol. Don't worry, when Colin leaves, there will be fireworks :-) Let me know what you thought and stay tuned for more!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter is all about our ladies reconnecting. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next few days were a mixture of wonder and torture. Wonder because Maura got to spend time with her favorite person and her new favorite person, as the more she learned about Colin, the more she liked the young man who she was related to. Torture was of course because Jane was right in front of her throughout this time, looking so very sexy and edible, and Maura was not allowed to touch her in the way she wished. Jane had made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that they would not be having sex while Colin was around.

So, it was with both sadness and joy that Maura wished her brother goodbye three days later. They promised to keep in touch and Colin even said he would come visit them once they moved to DC. The reminder of their impending move had caused a storm cloud to settle over the couple, bringing up something that triggered both women back to their current reality. They had still not discussed the intricacies of the move and what it meant for Jane. All thoughts of sex suddenly went out the window.

That's why after they closed the door on Colin's loud motorcycle heading down their street, the two women moved slowly back to their living room, both deep in thought. Jane knew she needed to come clean about all her thoughts on her next steps. Maura knew she should probably tell Jane her newly developed desire to grow their family, biologically.

"So…" Jane started as she settled onto the couch, stretching her legs out. Maura was standing by the kitchen island, idly playing with various pieces of paper there, moving them around aimlessly.

"Yes, Jane," Maura replied guardedly, turning slightly to see her wife. Jane was looking at her with a blank look, something that was a rare occurrence since Jane transmitted her feelings across her face most of the time.

"You accepted the billet in DC, right?" At Maura's nod, Jane continued. "Okay, so when do you have to report?" Jane watched as Maura went back to idly playing with the paper.

"Two weeks," was the brisk reply. Maura didn't know why she was being so distant. Jane had already agreed to this. Maybe it was because, now that she realized she wanted to birth a child, the captain was rethinking her plan to try for admiral.

"Oh, cool, that's better than I thought," Jane said as she let out a breath. Maura's head swung to her, looking amazed at the sound of relief in her wife's voice.

"That's better?" The normally eloquent and verbose captain was really struggling with words at the moment. Jane smiled at her in a charming yet condescending way.

"Yeah, Maur, two weeks is better than one. I thought with me being gone this past week, we had used up some of our quality time." Jane crooked a finger at the captain, beckoning her over to where she was sprawled on the couch.

"Maur, come here. I don't like you being so far away," Jane pouted exaggeratedly. Maura shook her head at her wife's antics but pushed away from the island and made her way around the couch. She looked down expectantly at Jane when her spouse made no move to allow her room.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Maura asked impatiently, hands on her hips. Jane just grinned up at her like the Cheshire Cat before holding her arms out wide. She then patted her chest, "here" before returning her arms out to her sides. Maura rolled her eyes but began to maneuver herself on top of her languid wife.

Maura let out a yelp when Jane pulled her down, their bodies colliding, before her strong aviator moved them both easily so that they were comfortably laying together on their couch. Maura laughed as she sunk into the feeling. Goddess, how she had missed this!

"Ok, Ice, this is what we're gonna to do. We're both going to say what our concerns are with this move, taking turns as we tell each other one at a time. We will talk each one out and discuss before moving on to the next. Then, when we've worked everything out, I'm going to take you back to our bedroom and spend the rest of the day making you cum so hard that you will forget all about the stress we just went through. Understood?" Jane was so casual yet forceful about her plan that Maura was already getting wet at the prospect of the last part.

"Can we reverse the order?" the captain practically begged. Jane snickered, kissing Maura's full lips before answering.

"Nope, you're the one that taught me to talk first, fuck later." Jane felt Maura tense up at her vulgarity and wasn't sure if it was in offense or due to arousal. She soon found out.

"Don't say fuck unless you are about to do it," came the pained response.

"Understood. Ready to process the shit out of this?" Jane asked cheekily. Maura tensed again against her.

"No cursing at all Mav, or we won't process anything but how long it takes me to make _you_ cum." Jane was now the one who was on edge and realized once again that her wife would always give as good as she got.

"Yes, Ice. Now, shall we speak at length about our concerns regarding our impending relocation?" she asked formally, making sure to avoid any triggers for either of them. Maura giggled as she kissed Jane fully before replying, "ready."

R&I

The couple stayed in each others arms as they began one of the most important discussions of their lives, needing to feel as close to the other as they opened up and talked about their fears and vulnerabilities.

"Ok, since it was my suggestion, I'll go first. I am concerned that we will be separated for a few weeks before I can give my notice," Jane started. Maura twisted her head to look at her, clearly stunned by Jane's words.

"Your notice? What do you mean Jane?" Maura asked, face full of concern. Jane knew she was breaking her own rules by discussing two things at once instead of one at a time but she hadn't known how else to start.

"I've decided to retire as soon as I'm eligible. That's still a couple of months away. I may be able to use some of my accrued sick leave to shorten the time, but that still means that I won't be able to join you in DC for a few weeks and that worries me. You know how much I hate being away from you." Jane watched as Maura slowly processed everything she had just said, admittedly quite a lot of information. Maura's eyes darted back and forth as she thought over what Jane had laid out and then focused back to Jane's calming brown eyes.

"You are really ready to leave active duty, Jane? Are you sure? You love it!" Maura could not picture Jane without her flight suit on and her cocky grin as she performed her illegal flybys, wreaking havoc in the tower. Maverick is who Maura had fallen in love with. Would she still love Jane as much without that aspect of her life? Her doubts must have been written across her face because Jane reached up to run a finger over the frown lines that had formed across her beautiful brow.

"Stop thinking so hard, Ice. Yes, I'm sure. Yes, I'm ready. And I'll tell you why, but it's another thing so we need to address the two I just said so we can focus on one of yours," Jane said, trying to get them back on track. This really was role reversal day, Jane being the organized one and Maura being the passionate rule breaker.

"Fine," Maura acquiesced with the promise of getting more information shortly. "Well, you have kind of addressed one of my major concerns, which was what you would choose to do about your career. I did not want to feel like I was asking you to give up yours for the sake of mine. I know you are supportive, Jane, but I would never ask you to give up a dream for me." Maura felt moisture coming to her eyes, her emotions getting the better of her. Jane reached up and wiped at the corners lovingly.

"I know Maur, just like I would never ask you to do that for me either. I am so proud of you for having this opportunity. And I have a plan for what's next for me, I promise. I'm super excited about it too." Jane gave her captain a reassuring smile then and it served to settle a bit of Maura's uneasiness. Maura was dying to know what Jane was thinking about and Jane smiled at the obvious impatience that her captain was trying to hold back.

"Just ask me, Maur," Jane said through a chuckle, Maura practically wiggling with her desire to know what Jane wanted to do next with her life.

"Jane, what is this next chapter that you are so excited about?!" the captain practically shouted. Jane's chuckle turned into a snort and Maura silenced her with a very heated kiss, using her tongue to elicit a moan instead from her aviator.

"I could get use to this kind of torture for information," Jane rasped before trying to claim Maura's lips again. The captain resisted, wanting Jane to use her tongue for speech, not kisses, well not yet.

"Uh uh, Mav, no more kisses until you tell me." Maura fixed Jane with a hard look, leaving no room for negotiation. Jane felt her inner walls clench at the order. Now she was the one that wanted to skip all the talking and get to the sex part already! Only the thought of what she was about to reveal to her wife was enough to keep her from doing just that.

"I wanna have a baby," Jane whispered with her lips pressed against Maura's cheek. Jane felt Maura tense again and this time she knew it was in no way due to arousal.

R&I

Maura was reeling. Did Jane say what she thought she just said? No way were the two on the same page just like that! Jane couldn't possibly know Maura's inner desires that well, could she? Maverick had surprised her so many times over the years by seeming to read her mind. Maybe Jane could sense Maura's long hidden desire. The captain realized that she had been in her head for too long when Jane began to fidget, the smaller woman realizing that her poor aviator had been stewing in silence.

"Jane, that's fantastic!" Maura moved to kiss Jane hard. They both wanted to have a baby! Hopefully, Jane would be willing to wait until Maura had reached Admiral. It would only be a year or two before she would know. Surely Jane could find something to occupy her time in the meantime.

"Really Maur? You're really excited about me having a baby?" Jane asked incredulously, not believing her luck. That's when it hit Maura, the exact phrasing of Jane's statement. Her love had said that _she_ wanted to have a baby. Now that was something Maura had never expected, Jane never having expressed to her that desire before.

"Oh, you, you, mean, you want to carry the child…" Maura sputtered out, trying not to sound disappointed. But was she really? It was possible for the couple to have more than one child. In fact, that had always been part of her plan when she had considered adopting, not wanting her child to have to grow up like she had, so isolated from their peers. Maura was starting to warm to the idea of Jane having a baby soon, and then she could carry their next child in a few years.

"Did you not want me to?" Jane's unsure tone and slight quiver brought Maura out of her own thoughts and returned her to the present where her big, strong, badass pilot was looking like a lost child. Oh dear, what had she done? Maura hated when Jane looked like this, especially when she was the cause. Time to do damage control.

"Oh, baby, of course I want you to, if that is what you want. You are going to make a fantastic mother, Jane." Maura kissed her wife reassuringly. "You just never mentioned it so I was thrown off, that's all. I will support you no matter what, my love." Jane looked appeased for a moment before her face fell slightly.

"Support me? Just a second ago you said it was fantastic. What changed?" Now it was Maura's turn to fidget, since the answer to that question would be very revealing for her.

She had not thought she would have to express her own desire to carry a child for much longer and here was Jane prying it out of her now. Maura took a steadying breath before letting go of her secret because if she couldn't tell Jane, then she would never be able to tell anyone.

"I want to have a baby too," Maura said softly. She looked up through her lashes to see Jane's shocked face. "I mean, I would like to carry a child too." Jane gaped at her a bit longer before slowly nodding her head.

"Okkkkkaaayy, I mean it's not like I have a monopoly on the baby making." Leave it to her aviator to be so flippant about something that Maura considered to be a closely held secret.

"Of course not Jane, but it has only recently become clear to me that having a biological child of my own is something that I would very much like to do." Jane was now smiling at her in that way she did that turned Maura's insides into mush.

"Aww, you're going to be soooo hot pregnant. I can't wait to-" Maura stopped her from uttering whatever perverted yet arousing thing she was about to say with a kiss. Jane tried to mutter out the rest of her sentence against Maura's lips, so Maura kissed her more thoroughly, effectively silencing all attempts to speak. Eventually, they both needed air and broke apart.

"Wow, what happened to no kissing until doing?" Jane asked breathlessly, clearly affected by Maura's talented mouth. The captain swelled with pride at that.

"If you have taught me anything, Mav, is that sometimes you have to break the rules," Maura cheekily responded. Jane barked out a laugh and hugged her closer.

"I'm glad I could rub off on you after all these years." Maura moaned loudly.

"No talk of rubbing either, we aren't done with our discussion," Maura groaned out, especially when Jane's hands started rubbing insistently at her back, moving lower and lower on their path to her backside.

"Sorry, Ice, but I'm done talking. I want rubbing and kissing and fucking now." Maura gasped as Jane took bother her cheeks into her strong hands and squeezed while moving her hips up against her. Yeah, Maura could get on board with that plan.

"Please, Mav, let's do that instead," Maura panted out before finding Jane's lips and capturing them in a sloppy kiss, her desire too great now to be precise.

"As you wish," were the last words Jane uttered before the couple descended down the rabbit hole of making up for the over ten days without making love.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yay! They finally communicated and got to enjoy some quality time together. The next few chapters will cover their impending move and the start of their new lives in DC. And of course more sexy times and playful banter. Stay tuned!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this story. Details of why in the author's note at the end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jane was sore in all the right ways. She had been serious when she said that she was going to make Maura cum so hard she would forget their serious conversation. If Maverick was anything, it was honorable, especially when it came to how well she loved her wife. Jane had known that Ice would give as good as she got and the result was that Jane had been just as thoroughly fucked as Maura. The couple made quite the pair, sprawled out on their large bed, sweaty and spent.

"Goddess, I missed you, Mav," Maura croaked out, voice raw from all the screams Jane had extracted during their marathon love making session. Jane smiled proudly at the sound.

"I missed you too, Ice, if you couldn't tell," Jane rasped out as her hands began to move over the sticky skin of her love. They both could really use a shower but the thought of moving right now made Jane growl involuntarily.

Maura moved her head from Jane's stomach to cast a glance up at the aviator. She raised an eyebrow in question and Jane just smiled adoringly at her. That didn't appease her captain and Jane pulled the smaller woman on top of her before she answered, needing to feel her wife against her in every way possible.

"We need a shower but I don't want to move. I think you managed to sap every last bit of energy out of my muscles." Jane finished off her statement with a sweet kiss to Maura's forehead as her love chuckled slightly.

"Mmmm, same, baby, but you feel so goooood," Maura moaned as she began to rub her naked body against Jane's. The aviator felt herself responding despite just proclaiming her lack of energy. It would never cease to amaze her how this incredible woman could produce such strong reactions to her, just from her mere presence.

"Maur, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna have to make you cum again…" Jane weakly threatened, knowing that this was not a deterrent to her love at all. In all truth, the aviator wanted nothing more than to make her love pass out from the passion they shared.

"Promises, promises, Mav," her captain replied cheekily, grinding her hips down hard onto Jane's.

That was the straw that broke what was left of Jane's resolve and the aviator summoned all her strength to wrap Maura in her arms and lift them both off the bed, making her way to the bathroom. Maura gasped before draping herself around Jane, trailing kisses on any skin she could get her lips on.

"Ice, you should know by now that I always keep my promises," Jane teased as she reached out to turn their shower on. Maura moaned as the warm water began to cascade down her back, Jane backing her into the spray before her skin hit the shower wall. When Jane slipped her fingers down into Maura's wet channel, the captain threw her head back against the wall and tightened her hold on the aviator.

"Fuck me, Jane! Please, baby, I need you," Maura panted out as she worked her hips against Jane's slender yet long fingers. The aviator obliged because who could resist their wife, let alone one as sexy as Captain Maura Rizzoli-Isles, demanding to be fucked.

"My pleasure, Ice." And Jane made good on her promise to make Maura cum. In fact, being the overachiever that she was, Jane succeeded in her quest to make her love pass out from their passion. She only partly regretted that she had done it in the shower when she was left with the limp form of her wife.

R&I

After Jane had managed to get them safely out of the shower, she had taken her love back to their bed and made sure Maura was safely wrapped up in blankets before she went to find sustenance. She hadn't been kidding that her captain had depleted her energy and all the reserves she had. Jane smirked to herself as she rummaged in the fridge, her naked form illuminated by the light coming from the appliance.

Their whole encounter had been amazing. Maura had been especially demanding of Jane to be vocal, begging Jane to tell her how much she wanted to fuck her, over and over again. It had turned the aviator on to the nth degree, driving her to go harder and faster until they both came so hard that they had had to scream at the tops of their lungs.

Jane grabbed a cold bottle of water and gulped greedily, even the memory of that moment causing her to get aroused yet again. She would always be so grateful that Maura had come into her life. The fact that this many years into their relationship and they could still get each other going like this was something that Jane did not take for granted. She knew that their love was something special.

That thought brought up another memory that warmed Jane's heart despite being in front of the cold air from the fridge. When the couple had taken a breather in between orgasms, Maura had laid her head on Jane's stomach and began to rub soothing circles into the taunt skin. Jane had moaned at the sensation and thought her love was gearing up to take her yet again until she heard the soft, mumbled words of her captain.

"Baby, I can't wait until you have a baby," Maura had whispered before peppering her stomach with kisses.

Jane felt her heart and core clench at those words. Maura wanted to have a baby with her and it caused the aviator to feel like the luckiest person in the world. Overcome with so many emotions, Jane had pulled her captain into her arms and kissed her hard, letting her actions speak better than any words she could possibly come up with. The kiss quickly turned rough as their passion overtook them once again and the couple was off to chase more climaxes.

A muffled call from their bedroom pulled Jane out of the memory and she realized that Maura must have woken up and was probably wondering where she was. Quickly polishing off the water and reaching in to the fridge to get a few more bottles and a tupperware of cut fruit, Jane shut the door and skipped back to the bedroom.

The sight that met her made her smile wide. Maura was sitting up against their headboard with messy, wet hair and a distinct pout on her gorgeous face. Upon seeing Jane, the pout lessened slightly, but her captain crossed her arms across her chest, tantalizingly pushing up the rack that the goddess herself had made. Jane couldn't resist licking her lips at the presentation.

"Jane, my eyes are up here," came Maura's still hoarse voice, with a slight husk to it that let Jane know she was enjoying the attention.

"Ice, I know exactly where your eyes are, but I'd have to be dead not to appreciate the view you just presented me with," Jane responded sincerely as she slowly approached her prone wife.

Maura smiled beautifully at her then and held out her arms, inviting Jane to join her in their bed. The aviator didn't need to be asked twice and quite ungracefully, unburdened herself of the items she had brought and plopped herself against her wife, smushing her face happily into the breasts that she had just been ogling. Maura laughed fully at her ridiculous action but held her head close against her chest as she nestled down to get more comfortable.

"Hi, love," Maura mouthed against Jane's forehead, her warm lips and loving tone pulling a shiver from Jane. God, she loved this woman.

"Hi, baby. Get a nice nap?" Jane teased, licking a nipple that had suddenly appeared in her eye line. Apparently her wife was not unaffected by her actions. Jane smiled at what she knew was to come.

Maura smacked her butt playfully but still tightened her hold on Jane, keeping her head right where it was, the nipple turning even harder before her eyes. The aviator understood the message and began to lave attention onto the bud, basking in the way Maura moaned and writhed from her actions.

"Yes, it was very restful and has provided me with the energy I need to take my wife at least two more times," Maura purred between moans.

Jane bit down on the nipple in her mouth as her core dripped at what her wife had planned for her. Yup, she loved this woman and was the luckiest person in the world to get to call Maura hers.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope that made up for my absence from this story. As some of you who follow my other works know, I was in a car accident in December and then had surgery shortly after so these last few months have been trying. I also have fallen in love so my muse has been a little busy with other things. ;-) She appears to be back for a bit so I plan to take advantage of that and write as much as I can on this story while she's around. I have the whole story outlined so I'm hoping to get back to more regular updates soon. Thanks for all the kind reviews while I have been away from this story and I hope I can continue to earn them as I proceed. Stay tuned for more...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: A longer chapter for you all for being so patient. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The couple spent the next few days enjoying each other, knowing that Maura would have to leave for DC soon. They looked at the homes Maura had found in the DMV area and agreed on a townhome that was well located to where Maura needed to commute for work but also was in a nice enough neighborhood that it felt like they were still in San Diego. Frost and Susie had agreed to look after their house in San Diego while the couple was away but Jane was already formulating a plan that would be a much better solution.

When Maura was out at the base one morning finishing up things before she had to transition her command to the new captain, Jane picked up her cell phone and dialed a new number that she couldn't help smiling at the picture of the contact as the phone started to ring. On the fourth ring, an out of breath voice panted a deep, "Hello?" into her ear.

"What up, Munk?" Jane rasped through a chuckle which turned into a full laugh at the high pitched response that came from her voice.

"JAAANE! Wow, you actually called!" Colin was like a little puppy, his voice sounding like the excited barks of a dog left alone for more than a minute. It was strangely endearing to the aviator to hear how enthused her brother-in-law was with her attention.

"Yes, Munk, I called. Texting is fun but I wanted to chat with you about a crazy idea I have. You gotta minute?"

"For you, I've got multiple minutes," Colin chirped. Jane shook her head as she began to detail what she had in mind.

R&I

It was a bittersweet morning for Captain Maura Rizzoli-Isles. She had really enjoyed her tenure as the Top Gun commander, despite how rocky the introduction of her new position had been initially. It had been a great place to utilize Maura's skills while honing others that put her on her current path to make Admiral.

"Hey, Ice, how's it going?" came a rich baritone from behind her. Maura smiled to herself as she turned to look into the soulful eyes of one of her best friends.

"Good morning, Barold," Maura said a little too formally, revealing the turmoil she was going through. She sighed softly before continuing. "I am more reluctant to leave than I thought I would be," the captain answered honestly.

Barold smiled that beautiful smile that showed his extremely white teeth and somehow just that sight allowed something that was coiled tightly inside Maura to relax a bit. Barold had become one of her best friends over the years, not just because of his friendship with Jane or relationship with Susie. Maura had found the man to be almost like a long lost sibling. The captain smiled to herself at the phrasing, given that she had just found a long lost sibling in Colin.

"Ice, it's ok to be sad. A lot of good stuff happened here, meeting me being the pinnacle of your experience, of course," Barold said cheekily, moving forward to bump her shoulder lovingly.

He was aware that when Maura was emotional she tended not to like physical touch, unless it was from Jane of course, and the thoughtfulness of the man who knew her so well made her tear up a bit. Upon seeing her watery eyes, Barold wrapped up the smaller woman into his arms and kissed her hair comfortingly.

"Ice, this is a big change for you but you've earned this chance. Admiral is within grasp and you wouldn't be you if you didn't chase this opportunity with your usual laser focus. Go to DC and show the top brass who Captain Maura Rizzoli-Isles really is." He squeezed her one last time before stepping back.

Maura smiled wetly at him, wiping the tears off her cheeks, his words making them fall freely. "You are a good man, Barold," she choked out, still too overcome with emotion. "I am so thankful that I have you in my life."

Barold blushed lightly, barely visible on his dark, caramel skin, his eyes shining under Maura's praise. Susie had herself a gem. How had they both gotten so lucky to find their perfect partners?

R&I

Jane heard her wife's car pull into the driveway as she was finishing up her call with Colin. The in-laws had spoken at length about a variety of topics and Jane had enjoyed talking to the young man. He was so much like Maura in so many ways yet the pair had so much in common. Their planning had been fruitful and Jane was excited to surprise her wife with what she had up her sleeve...eventually.

Jane was smirking to herself when Maura burst through the front door, arms full of bags. The smirk fell from the aviator's face when she saw that all the bags were from high end stores. Maura only did this kind of shopping when she was upset. Jane hopped up from their couch and rushed over to Maura as her wife began to ramble.

"Oh, Jane, it has been such a crazy morning. There was a great sale at Charlotte Russ and I could not help myself," she beamed, although the smile didn't quite reach her hazel eyes. Jane saw how much her wife was trying to cover up whatever was bothering her but the aviator wasn't going to allow it.

She gently took the packages from her captain and placed them by the front door before engulfing the smaller woman into a full, loving hug. Maura struggled momentarily, huffing slightly before she melted against Jane's chest, body starting to shake as silent sobs began to rack her body. Jane placed light kisses to the honey blonde hair she adored and made soothing, nonsensical sounds, trying to ease her love so that Maura could tell her what had brought this on, although Jane had a pretty good idea of what the cause was.

After Jane's shirt was sufficiently soggy with tears, Maura pulled back and looked up at the aviator with watery eyes and a slight upturn of her lips. She held Jane's gaze for several seconds, eyes going back and forth between Jane's as if she was reading something on the aviator's face. Jane was used to this side of her captain and just waited, knowing Maura would come to some conclusion and share with her when she was ready.

"You are incredible, Jane," Maura whispered reverently, nuzzling back into Jane's arms after a quick peck to the underside of her aviator's chin.

It was such an unexpected comment that the aviator didn't know how to respond. So she did what she always did when she was at a loss for words: she squeezed her wife tight and made a joke.

"Did you hit your head at the store, love? You're talkin' crazy!" Jane rasped into honey blonde curls. She squeaked when she felt fingers digging into her ribs, her captain retaliating in a way that she knew would get Jane to act uncharacteristically girlie.

"Hey! No fair!" the aviator pouted as Maura pulled back again, giving Jane a stern look. They both stared for a bit, Jane with her pouty lips and Maura with her pursed ones.

After several seconds, the couple broke at the same time and the pilots dissolved into giggles, Jane pulling her wife back into her arms where she belonged. Maura nuzzled back in and they both let out a contented sigh in between laughs at the feeling of home that they both felt in each other's arms.

R&I

Maura felt so loved and cherished at the moment. Jane held her like she was the most precious thing in the world and the captain knew that was indeed how her wife felt about her. It warmed her heart and other places to have this knowledge. But those thoughts would have to wait for now as Jane slowly walked them back to the couch before she pulled Maura into her lap and cradled her, rubbing her back soothingly, clearly waiting for an explanation about her little outburst earlier.

The captain was a bit embarrassed by that but she was a hurricane of emotions at the moment: excited about the amazing opportunity that lay ahead of her in DC but also mourning the life that she and Jane had built her in San Diego and at Top Gun. Maura was never good with emotions, well not really until she met Jane, but her old habits were coming back right now as she was overwhelmed by the big changes in her life that at all seemed to be happening at once.

Eventually, she was pulled from her thoughts when Jane bit her ear in a way that always caused a pool of wetness to form in her panties. Maura couldn't help let out a small moan as Jane licked the spot she had just nipped, easing the pain but stroking the fire of the captain's desire. The rising arousal she felt was only confusing her already harried emotions and Maura had to push gently against her wife's chest to stop her from taking things any further. She caught the slight hurt on Jane's face and planted a solid but chaste kiss to her lips to show her aviator that she had done nothing wrong.

"Jane, as much as I love when you do that, I am a mess right now and can't handle such intense stimulus. Perhaps after I have unburdened myself to you, but right now, I just want to sit in your arms," Maura stated quietly, stroking the side of Jane's face with her index finger, smoothing out the crinkled lines of disappointment on her wife's face.

Jane's face morphed into an easy smile as she say back further on the couch, pulling Maura more firmly into her lap and wrapping her long arms around the captain in a way that always felt like Maura's safe place. She hummed as she adjusted herself in her aviator's lap, her fingers playing absentmindedly with Jane's shirt.

After several moments of silence, the two women just being present in the moment with each other, Maura felt compelled to explain what was going on with her to the one person who she knew would understand completely.

"Today was harder than I thought it would be," Maura started, her voice just above a whisper but apparently loud enough for Jane to hear since her aviator hummed, encouraging her to go on.

"I am ready to move on and achieve my dreams, but this city, this place, Top Gun, has been such a formative place for me, for us! We met here, we built a life together here, with friends and family that I never expected to have. It is all just hitting me all of the sudden what we are leaving." Maura trailed off on the last words, burrowing her head back into Jane's chest.

Maura felt tears start to creep back into her eyes until Jane began to massage her back in soothing circles, slightly digging her fingers into the small knots that littered the captain's back from all the tension that she had been carrying from her emotional day. She couldn't help letting out a small groan of pleasure when Jane worked out a particularly painful knot.

"Maur, a couple of things, baby. One, we aren't leaving our family and friends forever. We are going to DC so that you can become the Admiral that you have always wanted to be. If I know you at all, and I think I do," Jane paused here to tickle Maura slightly, eliciting giggles from the overwrought captain, "you plan to retire back here in this beautiful spot that you picked out. You are entirely too strategic to have just randomly selected this house."

Maura looked up through her lashes with a coy smile, causing Jane to bark out a laugh, proud of herself for having hit the nail on the head in regards to her wife's motives.

"And two, you've got me, Maur. I will be by your side, wherever you go, no matter what. We will continue to build our lives together, no matter the physical location. You're stuck with me, Ice!" Jane rasped cheekily, as she tickled Maura again and peppered her hair with kisses.

This time Maura couldn't hold back her giggles and she dissolved into a mess of curls and limbs in her wife's arms. _Things were going to be okay_ , Maura thought as she tried to regain her breath, Jane having eased up on the tickling, resorting to sensual touches that were slowly stroking the captain's rollercoaster of emotions into a roaring blaze of arousal.

"Jane!" Maura gasped out as Jane's hands now moved to kneading her firm, lower cheeks. Her aviator hummed against her ear, a teasing tongue coming out to lick the shell.

"Remind me how much I am yours, show me that you will never leave me," Maura panted out wantonly, her desire to be loved by her wife overcoming all her other emotions.

Jane growled lowly before suddenly, and swiftly, lifting Maura off the couch in one smooth motion. The strength and passion of her wife caused the captain's arousal to spike even more.

"With pleasure," Jane's gravely voice rumbled against Maura's ear.

The feel of her aviator wrapped around, leading them to their bedroom, finally uncoiled the knot that had been taking up residence in Maura's chest all day. Jane was hers. Now and always.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What is Jane cooking up with Colin? I am sure some of you can guess. I would love to hear your theories! Stay tuned for more!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I know it's been awhile and I will explain more why at the end. For now, I hope you enjoy this short update.**_

* * *

Maura left for DC a few days after her last day at Top Gun. It was a teary affair, with Susie and Maura exchanging a five minute long watery hug. Frost and Jane had looked on in amusement but had been sufficiently chastised when their spouses pointed out that they were going to have to say goodbye soon too causing the best friends' faces to fall at the thought.

Jane now was left alone in their sprawling seaside home in La Jolla, packing up her things as she prepared to join her wife out in DC. As she placed each item into a suitcase or box, a flood of memories would hit her. They had made this place their home and it saddened Jane to think that their little one would not know it. Shaking her head, Jane reminded herself that this wasn't permanent. Maura would make Admiral and then, after a few years, they would be able to come back home when her rockstar wife retired with the star on her uniform she had always wanted.

She was so lost in thought that it took her awhile to realize that there was someone at the door. The incessant buzzing of the doorbell gave way to an abrasive knocking and a familiar voice could be heard.

"Jane Rizzoli, will you let me in before someone calls the cops?!"

The aviator smiled to herself as she tossed a shirt down and made her way to the door. She contemplated making the man on the other side stew a bit longer but when the pounding on the door became louder, Jane finally gave in. Swinging the door open suddenly, the blond haired man practically fell into her arms, the force of his knocking pulling him forward as the door gave way.

"Jesus, Jane, what the hell!?" he shouted as Jane's strong arms steadied him. The aviator pulled him firmly into a bone crushing hug as she tousled his hair.

"Munk, when I made my offer, I didn't think you would rush down here," Jane responded, avoiding the question altogether. Colin wrapped her up in a solid hug of his own and lifted her off the ground, spinning her recklessly.

"When my big bad sister-in-law says jump, I'll always ask how high!" he exclaimed with a cheeky grin as he put her down, a blush tinting his face that was oh so similar to her love's.

Jane just chuckled as she dragged her brother-in-law into the house, checking the street to make sure no one in their "respectable" neighborhood had indeed called the police on her exuberant family member. Finding the street clear, Jane shut the door firmly and made her way back to the living room where Colin had made himself right at home, sprawling his long, lean frame across the longer of the two couches.

"Comfortable?" Jane chided good-naturedly, pushing his feet off the table in the way that Maura often did to her.

"Always!" was the smug response. Jane just shook her head again and plopped down on the opposite couch, facing her new found kin. He looked good, maybe a little tired, but that was to be expected from a med student in his last year before residency. Colin watched her as she performed her appraisal, his hazel eyes making her heart clench for a moment, the need for her wife rearing its head.

She was glad Colin had found them. Over the last few months, Jane and Colin had grown closer through texts, emails, and the occasional FaceTime session, the aviator having found a kindred spirit. He was the best of both Maura and Jane. Smart and complicated like her wife in some ways, but easy going and sporty like Jane in others. The more Jane got to know of Colin, the more she knew what she was about to ask of him was the right decision. But first, she knew she needed to do one more thing.

"Hey, Munk," Jane started, narrowing her eyes at the lounging blond. His eyes took on a playful glint at the glare from the aviator but he didn't back down as he grunted, "Yeah?" Jane held her glare for a bit longer just to see what the young man was made of. When he still didn't flinch, Jane cracked and barked out a laugh as her dimples came out to play.

"Let's order some pizza and sit on the deck. I'm sure you're starved." As soon as she said the word pizza, Colin let out a shout of glee, letting the aviator know that he was on board with her plan. Hopefully, that would continue to be the case.

R&I

Once their bellies were full of pizza and beer and the sun had set spectacularly on the Pacific's horizon, Jane didn't have any more excuses not to bring up what was starting to feel like the elephant in the room. The aviator was not known for her cowardice so it was time she womaned up and got the point.

"Munk," she started, although it came out more as a croak than the authoritative request she had been hoping for. The lounging med student still heard her though and turned his head sedately toward her as he was reclining in the deck chair, beer loosely held in his fingertips.

"Yes, Captain, my captain," he replied lazily, a soft smile on his face at his own joke, dimples on display. God, he looked so much like Maura in that moment. This was it, time to get to the big ask.

"Well, you know why I asked you to come…" Jane trailed off as she looked down at her beer, picking at the label nervously. Why was this so hard? It wasn't like she thought he would say no. But something about this felt...off maybe?

"Yeah, Jane, you made this super generous offer to let me crash here while I do my residency at UCSD Medical Center! I mean, wow! My buddy and I were trying to figure out how we were going to afford it down here, even if this was our first choice, I still can't believe I matched! And then you come along, white knight on a silver fight jet!" He was rambling and now Jane couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"I mean, a beachfront house! No one is going to believe it! Maybe I will finally be able to get a girlfriend, that is if I even have time! With the hours I'm sure to work and then studying for the boards, and-" Jane finally pressed her half empty beer bottle to his lips to get the young soon to be doctor's attention.

"Sowwy" came the muffled response as he grinned sheepishly at her when she took the bottle away. Jane waited a moment to see if he was going to continue and when he made a zipping motion over his mouth, the aviator took that as a sign to start again.

"Ok, chatter munk, sheesh, you're almost as bad as your sister when she gets her google mouth on." He grinned widely at the comparison with Maura and Jane felt her heart lighten. Colin truly did love his new sister and that made Jane's ask seem much more reasonable now.

"Yes, I offered you our home to look after while we're in DC, emphasis on look after," Jane stated, pointing at him menacingly for a moment, before she smiled and continued, "but there was something else I wanted to ask. It would mean the world to me and I know it would to Maura as well." Now she had the young man's attention and he sat up and turned fully to look at her, playfulness now gone, replaced with seriousness.

"Maura and I want to start a family. I'd be the one to carry our first child since Ice is trying to make Admiral and well, I'm not getting any younger so...I was wondering…" Jane's nerves were getting the better of her again as Colin's hazel eyes widened in understanding. She wasn't sure if the look on his face was of excitement or disgust.

After a tense pause where neither of them said anything or moved a muscle, Jane finally spat out what she had been dancing around.

"Would you be willing to help us have a child that is biologically related to Maura?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sure many of you saw this coming and I'm ok with that. But I have things planned that I hope will keep you on your toes! ;-).**_

 _ **As for why I have not updated in awhile, I am sorry to say that is going to be the norm for now. I**_ _ **was**_ _ **recently promoted at work (yay) but that means I have very little free time to write anymore (boo). I hope to sneak in sessions here and there but my updates will likely be very sporadic and less frequent than most of you are used to. I promise I will be finishing this story. I just can't promise on when. I hope you stick with me, but I understand if you**_ ** _don't. Either way, thank you for reading and commenting!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Surprise! A slightly longer update for you all who have been so patient. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Maura had arrived in DC and hit the ground running. She got settled in their new townhome, quickly getting an interior decorator to get things feeling homey so that she could focus on getting acclimated to her new work environment. If the captain liked anything, it was planning and order. Also, knowing that her home was settled meant that Jane would also be settled when she arrived and she wanted Jane to feel at home after moving all the way across the country for her.

The anxious captain worried her lower lip as she sat at her new desk at the Pentagon, where she was supposed to be reading emails that would get her up to speed on her new assignment, but her mind kept drifting to her wife. It had only been a few days since she had seen her, but it felt like a year. Maybe it was because their time at home that last week had been so intense, their reunion combined with the pending separation driving them to reaffirm their love together in so many ways, many of them physical, all over their home. Maura was still sore in all the right places after their last rounds of lovemaking.

That thought brought a salacious smile to the captain's mouth. It never ceased to amaze Maura that she and Jane still had such a vibrant and passionate sex life. After all these years of marriage, the couple could not get enough of each other. Even now, 3,000 miles away, the captain was getting wet, her inner walls clenching at just the thought of all the things she wanted to do to her Maverick, let alone all the things she couldn't wait for Jane to do to her. The feeling was so overwhelming that Maura threw caution to the wind and reached for her phone. Dialing quickly, she waited with bated breath to hear the deep raspy voice that could alone almost send her over the edge.

However, Maura was greeted with a metaphorical ice bath when the voice that came through the headset after the third ring was not her lovely wife's but, instead, a deep voice that was also very familiar but would dry her up the instant she heard it.

"Yello, Commander Jane Rizzoli-Isles phone, who may I ask is calling?" came the cheeky, amused voice of her long lost half-brother.

Maura looked down at her phone to make sure she had dialed the right number. Maybe in her lust-filled frenzy she had hit the wrong contact? Seeing that no, she in fact had dialed her wife, the captain was even more confused and now, also extremely embarrassed to be so aroused and talking to her brother, even if he didn't know that!

"Ah, um," Maura stammered before pulling herself together enough to speak in her standard, etiquette-driven manner. "Colin, hello, I hope you are well. May I ask, what are you doing with Jane's phone?"

She couldn't help the tinge of annoyance that seeped into her voice on the last words. All she had wanted was to maybe have a little phone sex with her wife and now she was stuck talking to her brother while her once slick channel was drying up quicker than water spilled in Death Valley.

"MAUR! Oh my god! It's so good to hear your voice! Jane went to the bathroom and I thought it would be funny to play her 'Boy Friday' but I was distracted and I didn't look to see who it was and so I answered like that, but you know if I knew it was you, then I totally wouldn't have said that, in fact-" Thankfully the rambling ranting of her brother was interrupted by an "OOMPH" sound followed by the voice the captain had been longing to hear.

"Munk, since when do you have permission to answer my phone?! Boundaries, dude!" Jane sounded stern but to Maura's trained ear she could hear how amused her wife was. It warmed her heart to hear how well Jane had adopted Colin into their lives. However, very quickly, Maura's annoyance returned when she remembered why she had called.

"Jane, dear, would you like to explain to me why my brother was able to answer your phone at all?" The captain had started off pleasant, but she knew that by the end of her question, her rising anger was known to her spouse. Sure enough, Jane's hesitant chuckle that filtered down the line conveyed that her message was received clearly.

"Hi, baby," Jane said softly, almost bashfully, her voice a little lower than usual.

Maura involuntarily felt her heart skip a beat, despite knowing that was not scientifically possible, at the sound. _Dammit, Mav!_ Her wife knew full well how to get Maura out of a snit. The captain took a minute to steel herself, not wanting to let on just how much Jane had affected her with her attempt to side step her question.

"Hello Jane, would you care to answer my question?" Maura asked again, more sternly this time.

She heard a soft whimper come through the phone and her inner walls clenched again. The captain had almost forgotten what this voice did to her wife. She had inadvertently used her command voice that Maura would use sometimes during their more playful bedroom activities. The whimper Jane had released reminded her of just a few days ago when they had fully taken advantage of some more adventurous toys in their home. Shaking her head slightly, Maura cleared her throat and tried again.

"Jaaaane," she practically growled, not caring if this whole interaction was making her wetter by the minute. The captain wanted answers and, by god, she was going to get them.

"Maur, you're so sexy when you sound like that," her aviator husked breathily into the phone. Maura swallowed hard while squeezing her thighs together, attempting to stem her almost overflowing desire to touch herself.

"JANE!" Maura asserted one last time, barely hanging on to her resolve.

With a defeated sigh, Mav finally spilled the beans. "Colin's here because I asked him if he wanted to live here while we're in DC. I thought it was a great way to have someone take care of our house and also give him a place to stay while he does his residency." Jane finished her explanation with a bit of a lilt to her voice, showing that she was pretty proud of herself.

Maura took a moment to process what she just heard and then one more moment to try to burn off her anger. She knew Mav could be impulsive, it was something that they had been clashing over since the day they met, but something like this, after all these years, was just a little too much for the captain in this moment.

"Jane Rizzoli-Isles, did it ever occur to you that you might want to run something like this by me _BEFORE_ extending the offer? I mean, yes, he is my brother and I, mostly, trust him, in my house, but really, Jane? This is a really big decision that we should have discussed together!" Maura let her anger get the better of her and had actually allowed her usually composed voice to rise to a yell by the time she finished speaking.

There was dead silence on the line for several seconds, so silent in fact that Maura checked the phone multiple times to ensure that they were still connected. When the silence was finally broken, the sound that made it to her ears alerted the captain that she had crossed a line. Maura quickly tried to replay what she had said to begin to do triage but before she could ascertain where she had misstepped, the Maverick that she loved and hated all at once came roaring to the forefront.

"Your house?!" was growled into her ear. Maura swallowed thickly now, no longer from arousal but from the knowledge of how badly she had misplayed this situation. Before she could speak, Jane's voice washed out any attempt she could make to rectify her mistake.

"YOUR HOUSE, MAURA!? We've been married for over six years and you still think of OUR home as YOURS!?"

Maura flinched at the words as well as their volume. She was used to her wife yelling at the TV in frustration when watching her beloved Boston sports teams. She was used to her wife yelling out during their heated love making sessions. But one thing Maura Rizzoli-Isles was not used to was her wife yelling at her like this. The worst part was that she knew she deserved it. In the heat of her annoyance, she had said the one thing that would cause her normally easy going, quick to joke wife to channel her inner hot-headed Italian-Bostonian roots.

"Jane, honey-" Maura tried, but was immediately cut off by her clearly hurt spouse.

"Don't fucking honey me, Maura! I can't believe you just said that. YOUR HOUSE! Well, YOUR brother and YOUR wife are going to be in YOUR house for the foreseeable future since you are fucking 3,000 miles away pursuing YOUR dream job!"

Before Maura could attempt to do anymore damage control, she was met with a dial tone. Looking at the phone with her mouth agape, the captain saw that Jane had indeed hung up on her. She took a breath while massaging her temple as she hit redial. The phone went directly to voicemail without even ringing. The captain tried again and again with the same result.

After the tenth time, Maura finally returned her phone to her desk, where her head followed quickly after with a loud thump. _What have I done?_ she asked herself as she lightly banged her head against the desk repeatedly, hoping against hope that somehow she could knock some sense into herself. With her superior intellect, the captain knew this was hopeless but couldn't stop herself. It wasn't until there was an entirely different knocking sound coming from her office door that Maura stopped.

"Captain Rizzoli-Isles, the Assistant Secretary of the Navy would like to schedule a time to go over your assignment. Is now a bad time to discuss?" a meek voice asked from the other side of the door, respecting the fact that her superior had not given her permission to enter.

Maura sat up straighter in her chair, did a quick check to make sure that her uniform was perfect and that she hadn't undone her tight bun with her reckless headbanging. Finding herself immaculate despite the state of her heart, the captain cleared her throat and replied in her most commanding voice, "You may enter." Despite the mess she had made at home, this was work, and Captain Maura Rizzoli-Isles was nothing if not a professional.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Some of you called the upcoming angst. Unfortunately (or fortunately for those who like angst), there is much more to come. Work responsibilities (stress) + heart break (the other side of the love coin) = angst. This might be my first truly angsty story but don't worry, I do have a nice happy ending planned for our ladies...eventually. Thank you for all the reviews left in my absence. They do mean a lot especially in the last month that has been exceptionally challenging for me emotionally and physically. They spur me on to write more and give you the best story I can. Until the next update!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jane was fuming. So much so that Colin had retreated to the end of one of the living room couches and was holding a pillow over himself, protecting all his vital organs as he watched her pace around the living room, muttering to herself mostly but with the occasional shout of "HER HOUSE!?"

The aviator was in a loop. How could Maura say that? Sure, at the beginning of their relationship, there had been a lot of insecurity for Jane regarding Maura's money. Their economic disparity was obvious in many ways and Jane was not above admitting her bias towards those who had been raised with money. But Maura had worked so hard in those early days to prove to the aviator that the money never mattered to her, that the love and care Jane showed the captain was all she really wanted and needed from her. That is why Maura's words hit the aviator so hard.

Finally running out of steam, Jane plopped down on the couch opposite Colin, just now realizing how terrified the young doctor was. It would have made her laugh under any other circumstances. Instead, Jane felt even more sadness. She dropped her head down and leaned back on the couch, grabbing one of the many pillows to cover her face with. A tentative voice could barely be heard through the pillow.

"Mav, y-y-ou okay?" Colin asked softly, or maybe that was just the pillow dampening the volume of his words.

Jane took a moment to evaluate what she was. Okay was not a word she would use. She was hurt, upset, disappointed even, but okay was nowhere near the surface. Slowly removing the pillow, the aviator looked reluctantly toward Colin and was surprised to find him sitting on the coffee table across from her, hands fidgeting, clearly wanting to comfort her but still afraid of her reaction. It hurt her heart to see the man whom she thought of as her brother look at her with such fear.

Taking a deep breath, Jane reached out her hand and grabbed one of his fidgeting ones and tugged him to her for an awkward hug, only awkward because of the angle he had fallen on top of her.

"No, Munk, I'm not okay," Jane whispered and felt Colin move so that he could hold her properly. The feeling brought a warmth that allowed the aviator to let go and break down into tears.

R&I

Maura was distraught. After her meeting with the assistant to the Assistant to the Secretary of the Navy, she had resumed trying to call Jane. Her calls were still going straight to voicemail, causing the captain to sink into a deep despair. She sent several texts trying to reach out but each showed that they had not been delivered, alerting Maura to the fact that her wife had turned her phone off, fully shutting her out from her life.

The captain managed to make it through the rest of her day of work, the consummate professional even in the face of a fractured marriage, fractured because of her big mouth. Throughout the day, Maura had evaluated why those words had left her. She hadn't thought of the house in La Jolla as her house in years. If she was being honest with herself, Maura hadn't thought of the house as hers since the first time Jane had spent the weekend.

The sprawling place with the gorgeous ocean view had always felt as if something was missing and that first time Jane had stayed over for multiple days had revealed to the captain exactly what had been missing all along: her Mav. The boisterous, infuriating, sexy, kind, and loving woman had filled her home with all the energy and love that Maura had longed for since she was a child. Her heart had been full and so had her home. From that moment on, she had felt like her home was theirs. So why now, after all this time, had she said that?

This was the conundrum that Captain Maura Isles-Rizzoli was still contemplating that night when she dragged herself into the townhouse that once again felt so empty without the presence of her Mav. Jane was set to come this weekend but, given how her spouse had signed off, or rather, hung up on her, Maura wasn't going to be holding her breath that she would be seeing her love then. This realization depressed her further and the captain made her way to the fridge to get a chilled open bottle of Chardonnay. Maura wasn't one to usually drown her sorrows in alcohol but if there was any time where she needed a drink, it was now.

Just as she was bringing the glass to her lips, a buzzing sound came from her purse. Praying that it was Jane finally responding to her many pleas for forgiveness, Maura practically slammed her glass down on the counter and rushed to grab the phone. She didn't bother looking at the screen as she accepted the call as quickly as she could.

"Jane! Oh, my Jane, I'm so, so, so, sorry, baby! I-" Maura's deluge of an apology was cut short by a much deeper voice than she had been expecting responded.

"Sorry, sis, it's not Jane. I just put her to bed," Colin said solemnly. Maura's heart fell as she realized that Jane was still not speaking to her. It took a moment of complete silence between them on the line for Maura to realize what her brother had said.

"To bed?" Maura checked the clock on the microwave. It was just after 7 in DC, so that meant it was only 4 in San Diego. "I-I-Is she ok?" Maura asked, her voice breaking almost as a reflection of her heart.

"No, she's not Maura." Colin's voice turned hard in a way the captain had never heard before. It caused her to swallow thickly, tears springing to her eyes.

"I know I haven't known you both long, but I have spoken to Mav lots over the last few months and she's always been so vibrant and light. Even when she was upset about something, Jane was still so full of life." The next words from her brother made Maura feel even worse. "The Mav I just put to bed is a broken shell and you need to fix this, NOW!"

Maura gasped at the tough love she was getting from her brother but knew he was right. If only Jane would pick up her phone! Wiping at the tears streaming down her face in frustration, Maura straightened her back before she replied.

"I know Colin. I know. I will, I promise." She had never made a promise that meant so much to her than the one she had just made.

"Good. I'm going to go check on Mav. We can talk about me staying here later when all this dies down. Love you, sis. Night." Colin hung up before Maura could respond. It seemed to be a trend from the residents of the La Jolla home these days. Maura shook her head at that.

Maura pulled the quiet phone away from her ear and slipped it into her pocket as she walked back to her almost forgotten glass of wine. She took a few fortifying sips of the dry wine as the captain contemplated how she could make things right with her wife as soon as possible. Maura had not gotten very far when there was a vibration from her pocket.

Trying not to get her hopes up, the captain eased the phone out and, this time, looked at the screen. There was a text message from Jane. Her heart in her throat, Maura unlocked her phone. Opening her messaging app, the captain saw that her text messages from earlier in the day had finally been delivered, indicating that Jane had finally turned her phone back on and read her desperate pleas for forgiveness. Maura squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, readying herself for whatever her wife might say. Then, the captain clicked on the message with bated breath.

 _ **Hot Wife:**_ _I didn't think I would ever say this to you again, but here we are. I love you and I always will but I don't like you very much right now._

That was it. After all the messages Maura had sent, Jane sent back those two sentences and the last one pierced her heart like nothing had before, except when Jane had last said those words to her. It had nearly destroyed her, and them, all those years ago and Maura vowed right there and then that she would never give Jane a reason to utter them again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Maura will have to do some groveling to right this wrong. But what will the impetuous Maverick do in the meantime? ;-). Until next time!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I'm back! Thank you for all the comments and encouragement. I will explain my absence after the chapter. For now, enjoy a short update.**_

* * *

After Colin tucked her in and she had lain in bed for a while moping, Jane decided to turn her phone back on. The aviator knew that her wife would have been trying to reach her and that she had been somewhat childish to turn her phone off after she hung up so abruptly. She wasn't really ready for what she knew would be numerous messages from Maura but Mav wanted to at least get this part over with.

As soon as the device was powered back up, the sound of constant pinging immediately began to alert her to just how much Maura had been trying to reach out. There were notifications for missed calls, voicemails, texts, and even emails. The aviator shook her head at the persistence of her wife and chuckled mirthlessly. Ice was nothing if not relentless when she wanted something.

 _ **Icy Wife:**_ _Jane, I am so sorry. I don't know why I said that. Please forgive me._

 _ **Icy Wife:**_ _Mav, please don't shut me out. I know I was rude and terrible but we can talk this out, can't we?_

 _ **Icy Wife:**_ _Come on, Jane, it wasn't that bad. Stop acting like a child and speak to me!_

 _ **Icy Wife:**_ _Yeah, that was uncalled for, ugh. Jane, you know what you do to me and I am lost without you. Please, baby, just talk to me. Please?_

The texts kept going in this vain, becoming more desperate and with less lashing out. Jane felt her eyes getting a bit watery at the clear distress her wife was in over her transgression. The aviator almost felt like forgiving her on the spot, but the aching in her heart wouldn't let her captain off the hook that easily.

Jane decided to forgo listening to the voicemails or reading the emails, knowing that they would contain more of the same contents as the texts and just decided to send back a message that conveyed everything she felt at the moment.

 _ **Hot Wife:**_ _I didn't think I would ever say this to you again, but here we are. I love you and I always will but I don't like you very much right now._

A tear finally escaped her watery eyes and slid down her face as she hit send. Jane wiped at it furiously and once again turned off her phone, tossing it onto the bedside table and burying herself under the blankets. The aviator didn't want to deal with any of this right now.

R&I

Jane slowly came back to consciousness as a repeated knocking penetrated the nightmare she was having. She had to wrestle the blankets off of her as she was completed twisted up in them, clearly the disturbing dream manifesting itself in her restless sleep. Clearing her voice once she was free of her restraints, the aviator croaked out a rough, "yeah, I'm up," as she sat up against the headboard.

The door slowly opened, revealing a single hazel eye that sent the aviator's heart into her throat before the rest of the face was thrust into the crack and she saw Colin's nervous smile. Jane's heart sank quickly, passing her chest and setting in her feet. The rollercoaster of emotions in those short seconds made her light headed and she rubbed at her temples as she leaned back into her pillows.

"Sorry to wake you, Mav, but I thought you could use some water and a snack. You missed dinner and I know how much you need your vittles," Colin joked lightly as he placed a tray containing a bottle of water and assorted fruits and meats with a hunk of bread and crackers. It was sometimes shocking to Jane how much alike Colin and Maura were, considering that they were only half related by blood and had not grown up together. The care that they both showed toward her brought a fresh set of tears to her eyes.

Upon seeing the tears, Colin instantly started to mutter apologies. Jane couldn't have that and without really thinking about it, pulled the young man down on the bed by his arm and hugged him tightly. It wasn't the same as hugging her wife but it felt great in the moment, especially as his strong arms encircled her and slowly started to rub soothing patterns into her back. The aviator let her tears flow freely now, feeling safe in her vulnerability within the arms of a man who was quickly becoming a rock for her.

"Let it go, Mav. I'm here," came the whispered voice of her Munk. And she did. For once, Jane allowed herself to really cry and let it all out.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So yeah, things are going to be pretty angsty for a bit. I had already planned that but after the recent months, I'm in an even more ansgty mood so our fav couple is going to go through more than I originally**_ _ **had**_ _ **planned.**_

 _ **For those who have been asking what happened, the last few months have been a sort of hell for me. Some emotional debt finally caught up to me and I hit a pretty bad depression. To top things off, I unexpectedly had to say goodbye to my dog who I had had since she was 9 weeks old and was barely going to be 8 years old. She was a smaller dog so I thought I had at least 5 more years with her so the suddeness of it all tipped me over the edge. Needless to say, I didn't feel like doing anything, let alone writing. But, after seeking professional help and getting a lot of support from my friends, I am in a much better place now and feeling my muse coming back to allow me to complete this story and maybe try my hand at a few others that have been on the back burner.**_

 _ **So to all those who sent messages of support and love, thank you from the bottom of my heart! They definitely helped to brighten my spirits when I was in such a dark space. I promise not to abandon this story and as long as I'm around, I will keep writing. Stay tuned for more soon!**_

 _ **In love and hope,**_

 _ **~FO**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Here is another update for you all. Thanks for being patient with me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Maura woke up suddenly in the middle of the night in a tangle of wet sheets. The captain had just had one of the worst nightmares. The blonde had been sitting on a beach watching her loves play: Jane and two cute little toddlers, one raven haired and one blonde. Just as the Maura was about to go join in on the fun, a huge wave came up off the water and swept them away, leaving her all alone on the shore. The captain had screamed until her throat went dry but there was no one around to help. In just a flash, all that she treasured the most was gone.

The blonde aviator didn't need to consult a dream analyzer to know what that was about. The captain grabbed her phone off the nightstand and saw that she only had one new message and it was from her brother.

 _ **Colin: Fix this!? Mav just sobbed all over me! NOW ICE!**_

Between the dream, well, nightmare, and the text from Colin, Maura was more resolved than ever to right the wrong that had led to this point. Tapping out a few quick messages in her email, the captain jumped out of bed and started to enact her plan.

R&I

Jane awoke feeling disoriented yet again. Taking stock of things as she rubbed her dry eyes, the aviator could only remember sobbing on Munk's shoulder before waking up just now. Sitting up a bit, the brunette saw that she was still wearing her clothes and that she had slept on top of the blankets with a throw that they kept at the foot of the bed covering her. Jane must have cried herself to sleep and Munk must have covered her up. He really was a lovely young man. The aviator felt so lucky to have him in her life, especially right now.

Jane reluctantly looked at her phone, not wanting to deal with reality quite yet. The brunette was feeling a little silly for possibly overreacting but the heart of her concern was valid. Early on in their relationship, well before they were married, Maura had made it clear to Jane that she felt her house had become a home when the brunette aviator came into her life. Jane had recounted the night to Munk while she was sobbing, how sweet the blonde had been when she had slipped up after only a few weeks of dating and saying, 'let's go home.' From almost the first moment they had been together, her captain had opened up her house to Jane and they had never looked back. That's why it cut so deep that Maura would say 'her house' now, after almost 8 years of them living together.

The raven-haired aviator shook her head at these thoughts. She didn't want to start crying again, not that she thought she could as her tear ducts felt as dry as the Sahara desert. Luckily, Munk had left some water and gatorade by the bed so Jane reached over and guzzled thirstily from both bottles. Once she had finished, her stomach let her know quite audibly that she had been horrible at providing sustenance for it over the last 24 hours and it was not playing this game anymore. Begrudgingly, Jane got out of bed and, bypassing the bathroom or any mirror (probably for the best), she trudged out of her room in the direction of the kitchen. Nothing could have prepared her for what awaited her there.

R&I

Maura had done the impossible, as only she was capable of doing. In the middle of the night, she had sent a message to her commanding officer alerting them to her emergent need to go home to her wife. The captain had not waited for permission for the first time in her military career and was willing to endure the punishment. Her only thought was of getting to Jane and making her wife realize just how much she was loved and cherished.

The captain had hopped a cargo plane leaving from the naval base in DC and landed in San Diego before the sun had even risen. Since her brother had been so demanding, the blonde had felt no qualms about calling him so early to come pick her up. The younger blond had been so happy to hear she was in town that he had gotten to her almost immediately. And that is how she was able to surprise her clearly disheveled wife with a full breakfast smorgasbord of all her favorite foods.

"Maur?" came the gravelly voice that the captain loved almost as much as the woman who produced the sound.

Maura felt her heart clench at how much emotion that one word contained. Colin had not been exaggerating. Jane looked worse than she ever had before, even after the fateful accident that almost lost them Barold. Maura felt shame overwhelm her. She, the woman who was usually so meticulous and precise with her words, had been careless with the one person that she loved most in the world and this was the result. As Colin had said, the captain needed to fix this now.

"Yes, baby, I'm here." Maura was tentative as she took a step toward her wife, not sure if her affection would be appreciated just yet. Jane watched her movement cautiously, clearly calculating whether she would allow the contact or not. The blonde captain decided not to allow her the space to run and simply threw herself on top of her taller wife's frame, wrapping herself around Jane like a baby koala.

"Omph, Maur, you're choking me…" Jane croaked as her arms came up from her sides to support the smaller frame of the captain. Maura blushed and loosened her grip, but just barely, revelling in the feel and smell of her life partner who she felt she had almost lost.

"Sorry, just missed you," Maura mumbled against the elegant neck of her love. Jane chuckled slightly at this before letting her long arms encompass them both and start to walk them toward the kitchen island and the chairs that aligned it.

When Maura felt her barely covered derriere placed on the cool marble, she let out a yelp. She heard Jane giggle and retaliated by biting hard on her wife's pulse point, eliciting a sultry moan from the brunette. Maura clenched her thighs tighter around her Jane and couldn't help but rub her now pulsing core against the toned abs of her wife.

Before things could escalate too far, the pair heard a loud clearing of a throat off to their side. The couple looked up abruptly, both sets of cheeks flushed with arousal, and saw the smirking face of Colin, the younger blonde leaning against the door frame.

"I'm so glad that you two are making up, but do you think you could NOT do it on my breakfast," he said cheekily. Jane growled at him before erupting into a full bodied laugh.

"Munk, that's why you and I get along so well," her brunette said as she picked up Maura off the island and lowered her onto a nearby chair. "Food first, everything else later."

The captain swatted at her wife's backside at the comment but couldn't help but laugh herself. It was so true when it came to these two. Giving Jane one last nibble to the sinews in her neck, Maura finally released her bear-like grip on her wife and sat fully in the chair.

"Sigh, I suppose I should get back to work then…" Two sets of pleading eyes looked at her longingly as they shook their heads up and down enthusiastically. "Fine, but you two are so lucky that I love you."

Colin smile while Jane whispered hotly in her ear. "We're both lucky I love you."

Maura's heart swelled as she processed the words and the light kiss Jane placed on her earlobe. She may have made a huge misstep but thankfully the captain had done the right thing to start to correct it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, we are starting to make up but there is still lots more to come with these two. Updates will be semi-irregular for a bit since I'm back at work full time again and back with my love as well. But, trust me, I have not given up on this story and I will write it to conclusion. I want to give you all the story you deserve so it might take a little bit more time. Until the next update! ~FO**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: So sorry for the long delay in finishing out this story. I have been working non-stop for some time now and have had no time or inspiration to write. But, alas, thank COVID-19 lockdown for this. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jane was in heaven. Well, maybe not quite heaven, but it sure felt close after the rollercoaster of emotions she had experienced in the last 24 hours. She had had the best dream. Her captain was back home and making her all her favorite foods. The food had morphed into some of the best sex the long-time couple had ever had. The pilot could almost feel the soreness in all her muscles as she lay in bed basking in the warmth of her dream.

So it was quite the shock to Jane when suddenly she was descended upon by two bowling ball shaped masses, one landing on her chest, the other across her legs. She barely had time to register the impact before the distinct giggles of two children started permeating the air around her. The pilot was utterly confused in her semi-consciousness until she heard the familiar chuckle of her one true love.

"Mes enfants, you know that is not how I intended for you two to wake up your Ma," came the mischievous voice of the only woman who could ever get away with laughing at the pilot's pain.

Jane started to come out of her sleep-induced amnesia and suddenly, her life flashed before her eyes. She remembered all at once that this wasn't the 24 hours after the moment that almost broke up her marriage. This was half a decade later, and the pilot had so much to be grateful for.

"Yeah, giggle heads," Jane groused as she started to tickle the wiggling bodies of her two adorable, yet naughty children. She was immediately met with a pair of eyes that were identical to her own, glaring at her with the best Rizzoli stare a four year old could give. It took everything for Jane not to laugh right in her face. The next set of eyes she meets are a reflection of her love's, but hold so much betrayal in them, little tears collecting at the corners. Her baby boy, just three days shy of his third birthday, had Maura's eyes to a tee and Jane couldn't help but spoil him in a way that was going to bite her in the butt all too soon.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that, the two of yous! Let's not forget: you attacked me!" The pilot huffed in frustration as she collected the small, but rapidly growing, bodies of her two squirts into a giant hug. Giggles resumed now as the littles peppered their Ma with kisses, making Jane's heart overflow with joy. How had she gotten so lucky?

The answer was soon given when a fourth body joined them on the bed, completing the family hug like only her Captain could. Maura didn't have to say anything as she snuggled into her place. There was a collective sigh of contentment as the missing piece was replaced and before long, the hug turned into a massive sleep pile, the comfort of the family too overwhelming not to relax into a nice snooze.

R&I

The blonde captain was sitting on the beach watching her loves play: Jane and their two cute little toddlers, one raven haired and one blonde. After their impromptu morning nap, the littles had been eager to scarf breakfast down with the promise of a beach day with their moms. Maura once again thanked her younger self for having the foresight to buy a big home near the beach.

It was the easiest activity that would entertain their rather rambunctious children. There was plenty of space for them to run around but also ample opportunities for her to teach the growing young minds of her enfants about the world they lived in. It was the perfect place for the entire family. And, it never did hurt to see her "has had a baby and is now retired but you would never know it from that physique" wife in a bikini, tossing their children around like they weighed nothing, muscles rippling with the slight effort.

The, now also retired, captain felt herself growing aroused watching the perfect specimen that was her pilot strutting around in a two-piece speedo, looking like one of the professional beach volleyball players who lived down the street from them. As her eyes were glued to the sight in front of her, Maura realized that she was drooling, from both sets of lips.

Wiping at the one set that was publicly acceptable to touch, Maura extracted herself from the blanket and umbrella she had been lounging on and did her own strut over to her family. She was rewarded with Jane pausing mid sentence, lowering her sunglasses in that way only Jane could. Maura felt proud of herself as she felt the heated glance of her wife over her skin, much hotter than any of the strong rays coming from the San Diego sun.

Her pilot slowly licked her lips before returning her shades to their place and saying, a little too loudly, "kids, là, ta maman chaude!"

Maura blushed appreciatively, glad Jane had chosen to at least say something like that in French, albeit terrible French. Her raven-haired beauty had been trying ever since the blonde captain had made it very clear she intended to teach their children at _least_ all the languages she knew. She wasn't embarrassed by the compliment. In fact, the blonde put an extra sway in her hips as she took the final steps to be reunited with her family. Jane's smirk let Maura know that her actions were duly noted.

"My darlings, it is a bit warm out...don't you think we should go for a swim?" the blonde asked innocently, lowering her own sunglasses to scan the sweat-coated olive skin of her love. Jane visibly gulped at the perusal and stuttered a bit before responding.

"Kids, you heard your mother, into the water!" her italian goddess croaked out before grabbing Maura around the waist as she tried to pass by, on her way to the water.

"Not you, temptress," she husked breathily into the captain's ear before lightly nibbling on an earlobe. Maura's breath hitched slightly at the action, a flood of wetness leaving her lower lips.

"You, my love, are about to get soooo wet," Jane continued moving behind her, slowly grinding her pelvis into Maura's shapely derrière.

The blonde leaned back into the sun-kissed warmth of her lover, spouse, and co-parent. She relished the feeling of being wanted and needed and cared for by this strong yet gentle woman.

Maura was just getting ready to say something truly crossing the line for little ears when she was abruptly lifted and unceremoniously carried and tossed into the ocean, landing with a giant splash in the shallow waters. The excited shrieks of her babies could be heard nearby, followed by the proud, boisterous laughter of the woman she adored but was about to murder.

"I promised you'd get wet, Ice. Payback's a B!" Jane shouted as she took off running down the shore as Maura had righted herself and was preparing to give chase. Their children were giddily following along on their little legs, clapping happily as they watched their mothers play a game of tag or so they thought. It was in that moment that Maura realized that, although she never did make Admiral, her life couldn't have gotten any better than this.

In that brief distraction, Jane turned and scoped up Maura in her long, beautifully muscled arms and kissed her solidly on the lips, chaste enough for where they were but with enough passion to remind Maura what had been on her mind moments before her pilot's little stunt.

"I love you, Maur," Jane said huskily, rubbing her nose against the blonde's neck.

"I love you too, Mav," she replied sincerely, dimples radiating, spying the happy faces of her babes just over Jane's shapely shoulder. _Yeah_ , Maura thought, _I could get used to this speed._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, folks, that's it. I think I am done with the speed series for now. Please stay tuned to me finishing up some other stories and possibly some one-shots here and there. I am working on two novels that I hope to release on Amazon or some other digital format. I will share when that happens. Thank you all for your patience and support!_**


End file.
